Collide
by BeckieEE123
Summary: Ok so it will involve the characters of Ronnie Mitchell and her secret daughter, Danielle. Including the reveal, the aftermath and the ups and downs of their new found mother/daughter relationship and everyone involved. Inspired by Howie Day- Collide
1. Intro

Ok, I am thinking about starting my first fic. It would be an alternative ending to the current storyline involving Ronnie and Danielle.  
Just wanted to know if anyone was intrested in reading it before I actually started to write?  
I will be starting as soon as I hear back from anyone =] 


	2. The Truth is Out

Ronnie Mitchell wasn't one to be taken a fool, have her emotions toyed with. But this random girl was doing just that, messing with her head. She was up in her face; tears drenched her pale white cheeks which became redder by the second. "You're my mother!" What the hell was she going on about? Just strutting in with her ridiculous claims. But Ronnie's heart leaped as she heard the words spill from the girl's mouth. "You think I'm your mother?" Her voice was merely a whisper. "You are my mother." Ronnie didn't think, she didn't want to think. She didn't want to wonder. But she knew the reason for Danielle's accusations.

She brushed her hand through her hair in frustration. She thought back to when Danielle had told her all about her mum. How she'd died not longer after her 18th birthday. Ronnie didn't want to cause her any more pain, but by doing that she'd be hurting herself. She knew the reason Danielle was there, Ronnie had let her in. Ronnie had let her into her life and told her all about Amy. Ronnie felt a rush of resentment and approached Danielle; she took hold of her upper arms and turned her away. Danielle wouldn't stop; she wouldn't let it go, not that easily. "He said that you didn't want me... Do you deny it?"

"This is the first I've heard of it.." Ronnie continued to push her away, all she wanted to do was get this memory from her head, the memory, the pain and the confusion. "WELL YOUR A LIAR!" Ronnie stepped back in shock. The young girl persisted with her rant. Demanding her to believe her, telling her how her father had manipulated her, manipulated Ronnie. When Archie appeared, Danielle felt a rush of relief wave through her. This is where it ended, this is when the truth would finally be revealed. Ronnie would have to believe her now. She had no choice, Archie would tell her the truth.

But as her grandfather began to speak, Danielle's face fell. What was he doing? WHY was he lying?! All the pain, the torment, the longing all building up inside her. Danielle felt drained, but she wouldn't let it lie. She wouldn't let him get away with it. With the remaining strength she had, she began to plead to her mother. "He's lying, I'm her. I'm Amy" Ronnie felt a rush of sudden anger. How dare she? How dare she even mention her name? "Get out.." Ronnie's voice was cold, no emotion, no recognition.

Danielle had no fight left in her. "Don't worry mum. I'm leaving, you don't need to care anymore, not like you ever did, did you?" Danielle's voice was bitter, cold and resentful. But as she watched her mother, she couldn't help but feel love for her. All she wanted was Ronnie, she wanted Ronnie to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, just like a mother should. But she kept up the front, the exact same front Ronnie displayed for the last 19 years. Danielle slowly made her way down the stairs of the Vic, just as she was approaching the top, she turned back around to Ronnie who was wrapped in her fathers arms.  
"Ronnie.." Ronnie lifted her head to look at Danielle, she stared blankly at her, her eyes pleading with her to leave. Danielle slowly reached into her back pocket and pulled out her locket.

"Here you go, doesn't look like I'll need it anymore." Danielle threw it in the direction of her mother. She then made her way down the stairs, she heard no footsteps behind her. She closed her eyes, and as she did a tear fell from each eye and rolled slowly down her cheek. She wiped them quickly, and ran out towards the bar. The pub was almost silent, everyone eating their wedding meal. Danielle burst through the door, grabbing her coat and bag as she did. She stopped, clocking on to the silence of the room. She looked around, every eye was on her. She became flustered, having the desperate feeling of wanting the ground to swallow her whole.

"Sorry.." Danielles voice was a whimper as she rushed out of the Vic doors. Roxy's face screwed up in confusion. She went to stand and follow the girl "Danie..." But not wanting to interrupt, she returned to her seat. Whispers began to spread throughout the room. "What on earth.. That was Danielle. What she doing here." Peggy questioned. But gradually everyone started to settle back to norm. They all continued to chat away, finishing their meal.

Upstairs in the Vic, Ronnie and Archie had just watched Danielle leave. But they also saw her take an object from her pocket and place it on the floor in front of them. Ronnie froze as she released herself from her fathers arms. She slowly but surely made her way towards it. She crouched to the floor, her bridesmaid dress flowing out as she did. Ronnie began to shake, she stood up, not wanting to process the information. She turned to Archie. Her eyes wide, overcome by shock. She stared at him, awaiting his reaction. "What V? What is it??"

Archie was scared, what had Danielle left behind? Surely not.. "It.. Its a locket." Ronnie whispered, before turning back. She picked it up and dug her thumb nail into the side, desperate to know the truth. She took in a short intake of breath and held her hand to her chest. "Wha..? What? Its me..." Ronnie stood up and dangled the locket in front of Archie's eyes. "What have you done!" Ronnie screamed to her father. "Danielle.. she was.. she was telling the truth. The whole time she was telling the truth!" Archie placed his hand on his daughters shoulder. "Its not what it looks like V. She's demented, delusional. You saw her." Ronnie shook her head in a daze. "No.. no, she's my daughter. She's my daughter."

Ronnie shook off her fathers hand in disgust. "Get off me.. What are you doing. Don't touch me.." Ronnie was struggling to get the words out of her mouth. Thoughts of Danielle flicked through her mind. How she'd pleaded with her, cried to her. Begged her to believe her. "My daughter. Danielle's my Amy." Archie was stood cold, he didn't know what to do. His daughter was too unpredictable to cross. "The abortion.. I took her to have an abortion. My own grandchild.." Tears began to form in Ronnie's eyes. "Iv got to find her.. what have I done.. done to her?"

Ronnie placed Danielle's locket over her head in a hurry. She approached her father, holding her finger close to his face. "You.. are.. sick. You lied to me, and you lied to my daughter. You stay away from me, and you stay away from her, you sick, pathetic man. As Ronnie approached the top of the stairs, Archie called out to her. "Where you going Veronica? Find your little girl? She won't want to know you now, after what YOU'VE done to her!" Ronnie turned away, knowing he was right. But she suddenly felt so much hatred for this man. "Stay.. away." She scowled, before rushing down the stairs and out to the bar. She had to find her, she had to find her little girl. 


	3. Reclaimed

**Thankyou everyone for the lovely comments and reviews. They're all must appreciated =] I hope to make this story a fairly long one, I hope I don't bore everyone =D Enjoy the chapter. =)**

Ronnie repeated the exact pattern of her daughter. She also, burst through the door, entering the bar. She looked around, she checked every seat, every inch of the pub. "Where is she?!" Ronnie was pacing up and down the Vic, Roxy noticed her sister was clearly distressed. "Ron?.. What's happend, what's the matter?" As Ronnie went to respond to her sister, Archie came breathlessly into the bar. Ronnie screwed up her face in hatred, and violently pointed in the direction of her father. "HE'S whats happend!" Archie rushed over to his daughters. "Veronica, listen to me."

Archie went to take Ronnies arm, she immediatly slapped her father on the cheek with the back of her hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Stay away from me, stay away!" The Vic fell silent. At this moment all eyes were on Ronnie, but she didn't care, all she wanted was Danielle. "Ronnie! what was THAT for!?" Roxy demanded answers from both her sister and Archie. "That Rox, was for 20 year's of LIE'S!"

"Ronnie.. just listen to me, please." Archie begged with his daughter, desperate not to loose her love for the second time. "The girl is screwed up in the head, she need's help. You can't believe a word she say's!" Back in the cornor of the Vic was Stacey, she'd been in the Vic loo's while Danielle had made her little 'appearence'. She was sat alone, and only had been for the last 5 minuites. Charlie, Mo and Jean had all left in a hurry, they'd gone back to the Slaters, after Danielle.

She knew immediatly what they were all arguing about... She watched on as Archie continued to lie, telling his daughters how crazy Danielle was. She felt it was only right to interrupt. She got up off her seat and made her way over. "Who the hell do you think you are callin' her insane?!" Ronnie turned to face Stacey as she rambled on. "Whats all this about then 'ay?" Stacey continued to shout pointing her finger at Archie. Ronnie pulled Stacey over to one side. "Stacey, has Danielle told you?"

"What? she told you then.." Ronnie took her hands off Staceys upper arms. "You knew.." Archie slumped into his chair, admitting defeat. "Course I knew! Shes my best mate, she's told me everything. About the way you treat her, like she doesn't even exist. How you just dropped her straight after the abortion!" Ronnies eyes widened again at the mention of the abortion.

"Please Stacey. Please help me find her." Stacey saw the desperation in Ronnies eyes, the desperation of a mother."What have you said to her, why isn't she here now then?" Ronnie looked at Stacey, her eyes brimming with tears. Stacey felt a rush of guilt overcome her. She knew how much Danielle loved Ronnie, and she knew how upset Danielle would be if she caused any pain to Ronnie.

* * *

Roxy stood by the side's of the two woman, in total confusion. "What's going on? Will someone just tell me!" Ronnie blocked out her sisters questions, and continued to plead with Stacey."Where would she go Stacey..?" Stacey took in a long breath while she began to think of the possible places Danielle may have gone. "She might be at mine, or the park, or the train station. Oh I don't know!" Ronnie didn't respond but grabbed her coat from the chair and burst out of the Vic door's. Followed closely by Roxy and Stacey. "Okay Ron. I need to know, whats happend?" Ronnie kept looking around her while still attempting to answer her sister's question. "Its Danielle, Rox. She's my daughter, she's Amy." Ronnie took a short breath and pause. "Did you see her, did you see her come out of the Vic?"

Everything started to click into place for Roxy, Danielle wanting to babysit, Danielle always being around, and she remembered not long before, she'd ran out the Vic in tears. When Roxy finally got over the intial shock she scanned the square for her neiece. "I saw her. She ran from the Vic in tear's." Guilt waved over Ronnie, tear's falling faster than before. Ronnies breath was irregular and her vision was sketchy. "Okay, Stacey, go back and check at your's. Rox, go to the park, and I'll go to the station." Ronnie was the first to run to find her. Seconds later Roxy ran in the oppasite direction, then Stacey rushed back home.

* * *

Ronnie was running as fast as she possobly could. Her feet were throbbing, he shoes rubbing. She stopped suddenly, bent down and pulled off her heels, snapping the strap's as she did. She continued to run to the train station, every fibre of her praying her daughter would still be there. Just as she turned the cornor of Geoge Street she spotted a blonde figure pacing quickly for the entrace of the station. Her instincs kicked in and she felt all she cared for was slipping away from her every second she watched on. "DANIELLE!" Danielles pace slowed as she recognised the voice that called her name.

"DANIELLE PLEASE!" Danielle stopped just as she had crossed the road. She slowly turned to face her, to face her mother. At that moment Ronnies heart leapt. Her baby was staring right at her, her little girl was looking her straight in the eye, the one thing Ronnie had longed for the last 19 years. She felt all the desperation slip away and she released a breath, but also encouraging Danielle near. "Baby.." Ronnie whimpered.

Danielle felt the same exact feelings cutting through her. She didnt want to, but she let a small smile creep onto her face as she watched her mother hold out her arm's, encouraging her closer. All the hoping, all the longing was all worth it, for just that second of recognition. But in that same exact second, Danielle felt a yellow burning light shine onto her side. She looked over her shoulder to see it, to see the red sports car, heading straight for her. Danielle released a ear-piercing scream of desperation, which was closely followed by the same exact cry from her mother.

**Hope you liked, please leave a review if you can =D**


	4. Torn

**Thanks for the comments everyone =] Heres the next chapter =D**

Ronnie watched as the car hurtled towards Danielle. Ronnie didn't even think twice before stepping out into the road, she clutched her daughters arm and pulled her towards her. Both Ronnie and Danielle collapsed to the floor, Danielle falling onto her mother. Ronnie put her arm's under Danielle's, and slowly lifted her to her feet. Danielle yelped in pain as she felt her weight on her left ankle. Danielle tipped her upper body down as she cried in pain. "Arghh.. Ow! My ankle!" Ronnie lifted her daughter upright and let her weight fall onto her. "Hey.. hey. Just balance onto me."

Danielle fell into her mother's arm's and began to break out in hysteric's. Ronnie pulled her daughter close to her, the closest she'd been to her since the pregnancy. She rested Danielle's head under her chin and softy stroked the back of her daughter's hair. She swayed her slightly side to side, trying to calm her. "Shh... Calm down sweetie. Im here."

As Danielle's breathing began to slow, Ronnie didn't loosen the grip she had on her. She just looked down to her daughter's tear stained eye's, and stroked her thumb underneath, wiping the tears and the pain away. Danielle looked into Ronnies eye's, they were full of love and awe. Ronnie put her finger under Danielle's chin, and lifted her head to look at her clearly. For that moment, both Ronnie and Danielle felt complete. The part of eachother that had been missing for the last 20 year's. Ronnie bowed her head onto Danielle's "I love you so much.." Both women broke out into tear's again. But these weren't tears of greif, not anymore. They were tear's of relief.

* * *

Their reunion was cut short by Roxy and Stacey who where pacing towards them. "Stace..!" Danielle released herself from Ronnie's arms and hobbled over to Stacey. "Dan.. whats happend? Whats the matter?" Danielle didn't respond, but reached out her arms to Stacey. Stacey pulled Danielle into a hug, at the same time, watching Ronnie and Roxy look over to them. She shot a look of confusion over to Ronnie as she held a weak and drained Danielle in her arm's.

Ronnie just stood there, she stood in an almost trance like state. Danielle began to wince in pain again over her injury, Stacey pulled her away. "Dan? What's wrong, what have you done?" Danielle bent over, clutching her leg. "My ankle.." Stacey slowly lowered Danielle to the ground. Ronnie immediately rushed toward's her daughter, she crouched beside her, rubbing Danielle's back in comfort. She looked back into Ronnie's eyes, not knowing how to respond. Roxy and Stacey crouched to the ground along with Ronnie and Danielle. Roxy propped her niece's leg onto her's, slowly rolling up the bottom of her jeans.

"Oww.." Danielle felt in even more pain than before. She turned her head to the side and shut her eyes, trying to block out the pain. But forgetting her mother was right beside her. Ronnie watched as her little girl winced in agony. Ronnie felt a maternal rush through her, and she edged closer to Danielle. Her arms wrapped tightly around her upper arms. "Rox.. Careful. Your hurting her."

* * *

Stacey pulled the scarf off from around her neck, and handed it to Roxy. She gratefully accepted it from Stacey, and began to wrap it carefully and slowly around Danielles ankle. "Looks like a nasty sprain." Roxy tried a comforting smile at Danielle. "It hurt's. Can someone help me up?" Ronnie immediately supported her daughter, and brought her to her feet. "Thank's." Danielle looked to Ronnie, but Ronnie didnt know whether her daughter actually meant it. The way she rushed over to Stacey, urged a feeling of rejection in Ronnie.

She then lifted her daughters arm around her neck, and motioned Roxy to take the other. Danielle looked to Ronnie yet again, but this time the look had more meaning. "Thanks Mum." This time Danielle did smile. Ronnie smiled back at her daughter, her eye's full of content. "It's ok sweetie, now how about we get you home?" Danielle looked nervously at Ronnie, then back to Stacey who was following next to Roxy. Stacey attempted smile over to Danielle, but Danielle just stared on at her.

Danielle felt torn. She had her best friend, Stacey. She'd had been a true friend, always their for her, well almost always. She didn't want to hurt Stacey, by just prancing off back to Ronnie. She didn't know how to feel about Ronnie. She knew she loved her mother, more than anyone else in the world. But couldn't help but feel a tiny amount of resentment towards her. After everything they'd been through. Ronnie had been there for her, there was no denying that. But the whole time Danielle had been on the square, the bad seemed to be outweighing the good with their relationship. She couldn't help but feel when she looked at Ronnie, she half expected her to blow a gasket.

They were closing in on the middle of the square, meters from Author's bench. Danielle stopped suddenly, causing the other women to stop also. "What's the matter Dan?" Stacey asked. Danielle looked to her best friend, then to her auntie. " Roxy.. Stacey. Could you leave me and Ronnie alone for a bit, We need to talk." Ronnie looked unsure; her daughter seemed a little distressed. But Danielle wanted answer's, she needed answer's. She couldn't love Ronnie as a mother until she knew the truth.

**Please review if you can (:**


	5. Unwanted Help

Stacey nodded with uncertainty and began to trail back towards to the Vic and encouraged Roxy to follow. As Roxy looked between Danielle and Ronnie, it was clear they both wanted some time alone to talk. Though she couldn't help but feel the outsider. "Ok.. We'll be over the Vic.. if you need me." Roxy squeezed Ronnie's arm, she'd noticed her sister looked slightly nervous. She then approached Danielle; she lent over her shoulder and smiled. "Go easy on her, ay?" She retreated back and grinned at the two of them, before following Stacey back over the square.

Ronnie and Danielle both watched until Roxy and Stacey disappeared through the doors of the Vic. Ronnie then turned to her daughter, one arm on her waist for support of her leg, and the other holding her upper arm. She smiled into daughter's eyes, and rubbed her arm in reassurance. "Where'd you want to talk then sweetie?" Danielle could hardly stand and it was bitterly cold on the square, but her and Ronnie needed to talk, talk properly without the sound of siren's and drunken yob's on the square. "Can we go to your flat?" Danielle asked nervously.

"Yes. Yes of course, come on." Ronnie placed one hand around her daughters waist and brought Danielle's arm back around her neck. "Come on hop along.." Ronnie joked, desperately trying to make her daughter smile, show her that she wasn't the cold hearted ice queen everyone made her out to be. Danielle looked up to Ronnie breathed a small giggle.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of almost carrying her daughter across the square, they both reached the steps of Ronnie's flat. Ronnie let one hand go of Danielle, still supporting her with all her effort's. She reached into her coat pocket, fumbling around for her key's. She pulled them from her coat, and looked to Danielle, then back at the steps. She then smiled jokily "How we going to do this then?"

At that moment, a familiar face passed the two women. He stopped as he noticed Danielle's injury and the two of them eyeing up the flat steps. "Can I be of any help?" Danielle's head turned quickly, recognising the voice behind the two of them. Ronnie looked to her daughter, then to the man behind. "Paul.. Couldn't give me a hand getting her up the steps?" Ronnie smiled at both Paul and Danielle, knowing Danielle may trust him, him being one of the few people Danielle had spoke about to Ronnie breifly. Danielle's face turned to one of anger. "I don't want his help..." Danielle scowled.

Ronnie's face screwed in confusion. But she knew she wouldn't get Danielle up the stairs alone. "Please Danielle, I'm not going to be able to get you up by myself." Danielle stared at her mother, Ronnie was totally oblivious, she had no idea the pain this man had caused to her daughter. But the cold was beginning to hit Danielle, and her ankle was causing more and more of pain to her by the minute. But now wasn't the time or place to tell Ronnie, she could see Ronnie was trying her best to be a mother to Danielle.

"Fine.." Danielle held out her arm to Paul, who grinned smugly and made his way over to her and Ronnie. As her took her arm, and began to support most of her weight, her body shook in disgust. He lifted her slowly to the top of the steps, Ronnie also holding firmly onto Danielle. As mother and daughter were finally comfortably at the door of the flat, Paul stepped closer to Danielle, not knowing the connection between her and Ronnie. He took her by the arm and grinned egotistically at her. "How about me and you meet up again sometime, hey?"

* * *

Danielle felt her skin crawling in revolt. She shook his grip of her arm and stepped back, towards Ronnie. "Get off me..! I don't want to anywhere near me!" Ronnie watched as Danielle began to seek protection in her, backing further and further away from this man. She held her hand out towards Paul, stopping him from getting any closer to her daughter. "What is this..? You heard her. I only asked you to help get her up the steps, now if you don't mind.." Ronnie glared at Paul, feeling an overwhelming urge to protect Danielle.

Paul backed away but tried to get back the attention of Danielle. Ronnie looked over to her daughter, who stared coldly at his man. What could he have done to make her like this, She'd never seen her angry with anyone like this before. Paul attempted to bring Danielle around. "Listen Danni, I know you must still be feeling sensitive after the abortion. But I'm a changed man" Ronnie's eyes widened in shock. Paul shot his best convincing smile at Danielle, before going to take her arm again. Ronnie immediately stood in front of Danielle. She handed her daughter the keys, urging her to go into the flat.

**Will update later on, hoped you liked the chapter. Please Review =D**


	6. A Mother's Fury

**Thankyou for all the reviews everyone, love reading them. =D**

Ronnie kept her glare firmly fixed on Paul, he looked away uncomfortably. Ronnie turned around to Danielle, she smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Danielle sweetie, go inside. I need to talk to Paul. Its about.. Its about work." Danielle looked over her mothers shoulder, shooting a scolding look at him. She then looked to Ronnie, who was wearing a loving smile, then looked to her mothers hand, which held the key's to her flat. Danielle didn't know whether to stay out and stop Ronnie interfering, or go inside and let her deal with him. All she felt was hatred towards this man.

Danielle hesitantly smiled at Ronnie, then looked back over to Paul, who wore a smug grin. She took the key's from her mother's hand and reluctantly made her way inside, wincing in pain as she did. Ronnie looked to Danielle until she was sure she was out of eye and ear shot. "The kettle's full, 'Ill be in a sec.." She then slowly closed the door. She turned to face Paul, who was beginning to become confused of the exchange between Ronnie and Danielle.

* * *

Danielle hobbled over to the curtained window, she watched as her mother and Paul came face to face. "What was this about work then? Do you want me to work an extra shift..?" Ronnie squinted her eyes at the man, trying to figure him out. Ronnie spoke sternly. "If you think you'll ever going to step one foot in my club again, you've got another thing coming.." Paul mirrored Ronnie's stare of confusion.

"What? Why? What have I done..?" Ronnie pointed her finger up to Paul's eyes. "You know exactly what you've done.." Paul looked around awkwardly, he spotted Danielle peering through the curtains, but didn't draw attention to the fact she was there. "Is this about Danielle?" Ronnie dropped her hand. "Of course its about Danielle! You are pathetic..." Paul looked slightly baffled, why would Ronnie care so much anyway? Let alone.. At all.

"I don't see why you care so much anyway? Like she means anything to you.. I seem to remember you giving her an earful when she wanted that interview.." Ronnie looked to the floor, slightly ashamed of herself at what she'd actually put Danielle through. Ronnie pointed back to the flat, but didn't face it, she kept her eye's drawn to the irritable Paul, standing in front. "SHE, means everything to me! She's my daughter.. And YOU are scum." Her voice lowered itself to a whisper, not wanting Danielle to overhear their exchange, but at the same time, holding the same about of anger and disgust.

* * *

Paul drew his attention to the window, where Danielle stood facing them. He wore a look of agitation. "She's your daughter? Since when? She's never even mentioned you.." Ronnie became slightly more angered by his response. "Don't even TRY and change the subject. Fact's are, you got my daughter pregnant, and you didn't even have the ball's to care!" Paul became more smug as he worked out his response. " Maybe you need to teach your DAUGHTER a thing or two on how not to be such a cheap little slapper.."

Before Paul could even finish his reply, he felt a sore, stinging sensation on the side of his face. He put his hand to his cheek, and rubbed it gently. Ronnie stood glaring at him in vexation. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, talk about my daughter like that. Your not even close to being worth of her.. You're nothing but a sad, pitiful little man. Now go.." Paul didn't move, he was still in a total daze to the reaction Ronnie had given him. "GO!" He looked up to Ronnie's flat, looked at Danielle numbly, then back at Ronnie.

Paul slowly made his way down the steps of the flat, looking back at Ronnie and Danielle as he went. As he made his way across the square, he took another look back. Then bowed his head and continued to walk into darkness. Ronnie tried to calm herself, she inhaled a short sharp breath, before turning to face the flat. She jumped at the sight of Danielle, she didn't expect to see her daughter watching.

She made her way up the steps, she felt as if a small weight had been lifted from her shoulder's. But at the same time, slightly nervous to the reaction she'd have from her daughter. She opened the front door and slowly made her way inside, shutting the door carefully behind her. As she turned, she saw Danielle staring straight at her from beside window. She watched as Danielle made her way onto the sofa, clasping her tea. She sat down and looked to Ronnie. "You didn't have to do that you know.." Ronnie took off her coat and hung it on the back of the door. She approached her daughter slowly and sat beside her. She lent her elbow on the back of the sofa and moved the hair from Danielle's eyes. "I did it for you.."

**Please review if you can =] Hope you liked it =D x**


	7. Resemblance

Danielle flinched; she looked to her tea and smiled nervously. Ronnie continued to stare lovingly at her, the one thing she'd dreamt about most nights. The two of them were in their perfect scenario. They had each other. That was what both of them hoped and longed for, but Danielle was still confused. Was this the real Ronnie? All the months Danielle had watched her mother, thought about how she'd act once she knew the truth.

She'd imagined Ronnie in every way possible. But what she saw right now, hadn't crossed her mind. Maybe for a brief second. But Danielle had known that her mother wasn't the sensitive type, wouldn't dare show anyone how she felt. Her mother was cold and guarded, not warm and loving.

Ronnie watched in awe as Danielle finished her tea, and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She turned to face her mother. At that moment Ronnie was carefully propping pillows on the sofa beside Danielle. Ronnie smiled and tapped her hand on the pile of stacked cushions. "Come on, up here.." Danielle slowly turned her body, so she was lying down on one side of the sofa, and attempted to lift her leg. "It hurts, I can't.."

Ronnie turned up one side of her mouth, before making her way over to Danielle and crouching to the floor. Danielle had laid her head on the arm of the sofa, had one leg up at the other end, and her injured ankle resting on the floor beneath her. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she tried not to show the pain her injury was causing her. She wanted to show Ronnie she was strong, just like her. But her tears weren't unnoticed by her mother.

Ronnie could see Danielle was clearly in pain. She took Danielle's leg by her calf and heel and slowly lifted her leg up onto the cushions. "Oww.. Ronnie. That hurts." Ronnie flinched, her worst fear was causing Danielle any more suffering.

Back at the Vic, Archie and Peggy could be heard upstairs at each others throats. The bar was empty, all except for Roxy and Stacey. They were sat in the corner of the pub, huddled around a table. Roxy was just staring into space, she couldnt get her head around it.

She attempted conversation with Stacey who held her phone, scanning through it quietly. Stacey jumped at the sudden curious Roxy. " So Danielle.. she's really..?" Stacey put her arms onto the table in front. "Yep.." Roxy looked to Stacey in a curious manner. "How long have you known?"

"Since she had the abortion.." Roxy's eyes darted around the room, in deep thought. She put her hands to her head. "Can't get my head around this. Danielle being Ronnie's daughter? She's one for surprises, Ill give her that.." Stacey smiled gently at Roxy. She also felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. All the time she'd known, she'd been so desperate to tell Ronnie. Watching Danielle miserable and hurt made Stacey almost hate the Mitchell's for what they'd put her through.

Roxy stood up suddenly, Stacey held her by the sleeve. "What? Where you going?" Roxy looked to the Vic doors and then back to Stacey. "I'm going to see Ronnie.." Stacey looked to her adamantly. "Roxy..Don't. They need to talk, you 'eard 'em." Stacey released her grip of Roxy and stared at her, eyebrows raised. ".. Fine." and she slumped back into her chair.

Back at Ronnies flat, she'd finally managed to get Danielles ankle up onto the sofa. "Better?" Ronnie smiled softly at her daughter. "Shall I get you some blankets? You look cold. Sh.." Danielle interupted her mother. "I'm fine, I'm ok." All Danielle wanted to do was speak to Ronnie, have a proper conversation with her. She needed to get some things straight in her head.

"What about another drink, are you thirsty?" Danielle looked to the floor and breathed a gentle smile before looking back up to Ronnie. "Im fiinee. I promise.." Ronnie folded her arms and stared down at Danielle, she also vented a slight laugh. Danielle lifted a cushion from under her and put it on the small table beside her. Danielle tapped the one cushion, looking up at her mother.

Ronnie swept her fringe back and slowly made her way over to Danielle. She picked up Danielle's empty mug which was beside the cushion and held it in her hands, whilst lowering herself to the table. She rested her elbows on her legs as she lent down to Danielle's level, still clasping the empty mug. Danielle shuffled herself upright, bringing the cushions with her so she could face Ronnie.

Ronnie stroked the side of Danielle's cheek. "You've got my features you know.." Danielle smiled slightly at the comparison. "Really..? Ronnie lent towards her daughter and squinted her eyes. "Yep.. You've got my nose.. and my mouth" Danielle smiled at her mother, then looked away. "Oh god. Really?" She joked. Ronnie prodded her upper arm. "Oi, you.." Both women laughed softly. "You've got your auntie's HUGE eyes too." As Ronnie spoke she used her two fingers to open her eyes wide.

This caused laughter from both women. Danielle felt it wasn't the time to talk serious with her mother. She wanted to get to know her, properly. She wanted to bond as mother and daughter. It was clear to Danielle that Ronnie felt nothing but love for her, and she didn't want that to end.

**Please Review 3 x**


	8. Guilt

Hour's passed. Stacey and Roxy had been sat in the vic, their thoughts to themselves for too long, too long for Roxy. "Right, that's it. I've had enough of waiting, im going over there.." Roxy stood up immediately. She headed for the door before Stacey could get a word in. But Stacey didn't really mind, she almost hoped Roxy would want to go and see them. She was worried, she was worried for her best friend.

She'd had plenty of time to think now. She had thought about the events of the day, she knew what Danielle must of been feeling. She'd almost put herself in Danielle's position. How did she cope? How could she have kept it all bottled up for so long? These thoughts confused Stacey. There's no way she could of kept such a big secret from anyone for the amount of time Danielle had. Danielle must of felt lost, a lost soul. Confusion and frustration, these feelings must of been killing her on the inside, and Stacey was too blind to see it.

Stacey softened as Roxy reached the doors. "Roxy?" Roxy heard the subtleness of Stacey's call and turned back to face her. "I'm coming with you." Roxy attempted a smile to Stacey and held the door, as she let Stacey pass through. The two women made their way over the square.

Ronnie and Danielle had been up for hours, just talking. Talking through everything thats happened through the 7 months danielle had been on the square. When and how they'd first met, the arguments they'd got into, the abortion. Everything had came flooding back to Ronnie as she realised the extent of pain she'd caused Danielle, it was heartbreaking.

"Im so sorry Danielle.. I had no idea.." Ronnie shook her head in utter disgust at herself. She didn't deserve Danielle. Danielle didn't want this, she didn't want Ronnie to feel this way. She had decided to not bring it up, she didn't want to talk about the painful months she'd spent longing for her mother. Now looking at her mother, she could see she was overcome with the guilt.

Danielle didn't like seeing Ronnie upset, she'd seen it before. She'd seen Ronnie for who she was, she'd seen every side to her mother. Ronnie had comforted her through one of the single most toughest decision of her life, aborting her baby. Ronnie didn't even know Danielle, but still cared. She'd also seen the worst side of Ronnie, the way one everyone else on the square saw her. Ronnie Mitchell, heart of glass.

Danielle was watching her mother crumble, she watched as Ronnie looked at her with such desperation and guilt. The thing was, a small part of Danielle was pleased. Part of her was pleased Ronnie was kicking herself. It hardly came close to the torment Danielle endured in Walford. The rejection, the resentment and the utter ignorance.

Ronnie had treated Danielle like dirt most of her time here, and Ronnie knew this. She looked at her little girl, and felt her heart melt. Danielle had watched Ronnie day in day out, and Ronnie remembered. She remembered how Danielle would give her gentle smiles as she watched her pass the stall on the way to the club. She'd looked to the young girl as if she meant nothing, nothing to her.

Ronnie and Danielle had sat in a comfortable silence for the last couple of minutes, just looking at each other, taking in every little detail. Danielle felt her body ache, she was so tired. But she didn't want go to sleep, she wanted to stay up with her mum, she wanted to let Ronnie hold her, let her be the mother she promised to be.

But Danielle let herself drift, she let darkness consume her. Her eyes slowly closed, the last sight being her mothers face, staring lovingly down at her. Ronnie watched as Danielle's eyelids drooped slowly. She could see Danielle was trying desperately to stay awake. But thinking through the events of the day she knew she needed to rest.

Ronnie watched for a couple of seconds as Danielle fell to sleep. She admired her beautiful little girl, this was her. This was her daughter, the most important person in her life.

Seconds later, " Bzzzzzz..." the doorbell was pressed over and over. "Ronnie, its Roxy and Stacey. Let us in.." Ronnie jumped at the buzzer, she looked to Danielle, who stirred slightly. She got up quickly and rushed to the door as silently as possible. She opened it fast, and jumped outside, closing it behind her. She looked to her sister and Stacey, who stood silently.

"Shh.. be quiet would you! She's asleep for gods sake!" Ronnie screamed through her whisper. Roxy was taken aback slightly. "Alright Ron, bite my head off.. we only came to see how you both were." Ronnie looked between the two women. She quietly opened the door, hoping her daughter hadn't woke to the commotion. "Alright, just.. be quiet okay? I don't want you waking her up.." Roxy shot a slightly annoyed expression at her sister, but relented and followed her inside.

**Please Review if you can. x**


	9. Secrets

Roxy peered her head around the door frame. "Ohh would you look at that.." She beamed down to her niece. Stacey followed the two sisters through. She felt slightly uncomfortable in Ronnie's flat. yes, Danielle was there, but it seemed as if she didn't need to be there for her anymore, she had her mum and the rest of the Mitchell's. So she stood in the background, arms crossed as Ronnie and Roxy sat, watching Danielle sleep. Stacey looked to her best friend, and felt nothing but worry.

"Have you two talked yet Ronnie?" Stacey walked to Ronnie for answers. "Yeah. Yeah, we had a little chat." Ronnie and Roxy both smiled at Stacey, then back at Danielle. Roxy looked to Danielle's injury, slightly concerned. "Is she going to be okay? You know, with her ankle?" A slight concern was added to Ronnie's expression. "I don't really know Rox, she didn't seem too bad. She just needs to rest it. If it gives her any trouble in the morning, il get her to the hospital, have it checked over."

* * *

Stacey was feeling more and more uncomfortable with every moment that passed. "Erm.. Ronnie. I'm going home, tell Dan il be there if she needs me." Stacey quickly made her way towards the door. Though, not before Danielle began to stir, she slowly opened her eyes to the voices surrounding her. Stacey stopped as she heard Danielle wake. She looked to her, slightly wide eyed.

Danielle looked around her. Her eyes were greeted by her mothers and aunts staring down at her. She felt slightly embarressed, having woken to them both. "Oh sorry, i didn't realise.." Danielle attempted to sit up to face her mother and Roxy, who sat opposite. But forgetting her injury, she cowered in agony. As she turned to the side, she noticed Stacey standing in door frame. "Stace?"

Stacey shot a fairly unconvincing smile at Danielle. But she kept up the act and made her way over to her friend. "You alright Dan?" Danielle had picked up on Stacey's look of agitation. "Er.. yeah, Im okay." Danielle settled back, resting her leg back onto the sofa. She kept her stare on Stacey, flashing looks of confusion.

All four women sat in a awkward silence, as Danielle and Stacey exchanged stares. Ronnie picked up on the eerie atmosphere. "I'm going to make some coffee, anyone want one?" Ronnie waited for a response. "Yeah thanks." Danielle answered quickly. Ronnie looked to a slightly irritable Stacey. "Stacey?" Stacey shook her head. "No, I'm okay, thanks." Ronnie smiled before standing. She glared at Roxy and tilted her head in the direction of the kitchen. Roxy picked up on her sisters hint. "Oh i'll come and help you Ron."

* * *

Ronnie and Roxy both left for the kitchen, leaving Danielle and Stacey in the front room. As soon as the sisters were out of sight, Stacey made her way over to Danielle and sat in the space Ronnie had taken. "Dan.. Have you two actually talked, properly?" Danielle looked to the floor, then back up at Stacey. Danielle felt a wave of guilt overcome her, she hated keeping things from people, and she was never good at it. Stacey looked to Danielle, awaiting a response. "Dan?" Danielle gathered her thoughts. "We've talked, okay?"

Stacey sensed Danielle avoiding the question slightly. She knew Danielle. she knew when Danielle was uncomfortable. Her eyes would widen and drift around the room, and she'd shift around irritably. Danielle was doing just that. Stacey started to become scarcely annoyed. She demanded the truth from her friend. "Dan..?!" Danielle was getting slightly bothered by Stacey's persistent attitude.

"Will you stop Stace? I'll tell her when i want, it's up to me, its my life, my decision." Stacey cast a look of disappointment at Danielle. She'd kept too many secrets, it wasn't the time to keep things to herself. She had Ronnie now, Ronnie knew who Danielle was and wanted to be a mother. It wasn't good for either of them to still have secrets between them. "She has a right to know Dan! She's gonna find out sooner or later!" The two hadn't realised, but Ronnie and Roxy heard every word. They were in the kitchen, trying to distract themselves from temptation. Ronnie especially, she wanted to know everything about her daughter.

**Just wanted to pick the story up abit. Hopefully more bonding on the way, but will the secret get in the way?**

**Please Review if you can. x**


	10. Suspicions

Stacey's voice was quiet, almost a whisper, but she emphasized on every word. "So your tellin' me that your gonna keep this to yourself? You've kept the fact your Ronnie's daughter hush for the last 9 months! The secrets Dan, it's not good for either of you!" Danielle became increasingly annoyed. "Keep it down! They'll hear you!" Danielle felt a mix of anger and guilt. She knew Stacey was right, she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself that much longer, especially now, if she was to live with Ronnie. As Stacey looked to her friend, it was clear Danielle wouldn't be able to cope alone. She was so naïve, so gentle and childlike. But she needed to tell someone, she needed the support of her mother. "You can't do it on your own Dan."

Ronnie and Roxy were in the kitchen, listening attentively. Ronnie didn't want to believe Danielle would still keep things from her. She looked at her sister confused; Roxy had her ear almost in the room. Ronnie ran through their conversation in her mind. Trying to piece together what it was they were arguing about.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ronnie had had enough. She hated the fact Danielle was still keeping things from her. She put the teas on the cupboard surface, and made her way past Roxy. She decided to handle it sensitively, she didn't want to upset her daughter, but she wanted the truth, no secrets. She took a breath, and entered the room quickly. "Keep what from me?" She tried to speak curiously, but not suspiciously. As she entered the room, she looked to Danielle. As Danielle felt the gaze of her mother, she noticed her arm was lying across her stomach. She pulled it away immediately.

But Ronnie had noticed, she watched as her daughters expression changed to utter horror. "Danielle?" Ronnie tilted her head in confusion and suspicion. Danielle stuttered with her words. "Wh-at? Danielle knew there and then that Ronnie and Roxy had heard her and Stacey. But she didn't want now to be the time to tell her. It was Danielle's decision, no one else's. She decided to pretend she didn't know the reason for Ronnie's curiosity. "Oh... its, its nothing, Stacey was just leaving." Danielle looked to Stacey with pleading eyes.

Ronnie knew that look too well, Danielle was keeping something from her. Ronnie folded her arms and walked to the sofa. "Danielle? What is it, just tell me..." Ronnie looked between Stacey and Danielle. "Is someone going to tell me what you two were whispering about?" Danielle's eyes fell to the floor. "It's nothing…" Roxy had been standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. She knew it wasn't really her business, but it was her sister and her niece, she had a right to be involved. She made her way over to the three women. "It doesn't look like nothing…"

* * *

Danielle's eyes rose to her aunts. She was now stuck, and Stacey wasn't helping. If anything she was making it worse, looking at Stacey made it obvious to the sisters that something was up. Ronnie noticed Danielle becoming distressed at the questions, but all she wanted was for her daughter to let her in. Stacey clearly knew the reason for Danielle's behavior, and Ronnie felt it wouldn't matter much whether her sister knew or not.

She sat beside Danielle, and rubbed her upper arm in comfort. "Just tell me sweetie, whatever it is, I'm always going to be there for you aren't I?" Ronnie smiled reassuringly at Danielle. As Danielle smiled back, her arm rose back over her stomach. Ronnie looked down to Danielle's movement. She stared for a couple of seconds too long, before slowly looking to her daughters eyes. The smile slowly crept from Ronnie's lips, and swapped itself for a look of sheer confusion. But deep down Ronnie's suspicions faded away. "Danielle?" Her eyes kept fixed on either her daughter's eyes, or her arm which lay upon her stomach. Danielle watched her mother work it all out subconsciously. She bowed her head, not wanting to confront the situation.

Ronnie watched her little girl, as tears formed in her eyes. She put her finger under Danielle's chin, and slowly lifted her head. "Dan… Sweetie, please tell me? Danielle felt comfort in her mother, she felt as if she'd never be alone again. She'd always have Ronnie by her side, if that was to support her through her decisions, to stand up for her when she felt too weak, or to merely be her mother. Ronnie lowered her arm, as Danielle supported her own head upright. She looked to Ronnie, her eyes began to water. Danielle struggled to get the words from her mouth, while all three women looked to her, waiting.

"Im…pregnant. Im three months pregnant."

**Hope you liked it, well done to the few that guessed already. Please Review if you can. =D**


	11. Sorry

Ronnie stared at her daughter, as if she didn't quite know what she was hearing. She took a long shaky breath, bringing her head back slightly. Thoughts raced Ronnie's mind. Pregnant? Did she say PREGNANT? She wasn't quite sure whether she had heard her right. But all Ronnie could do was stare at Danielle, just a complete transfixion of confusion, shock and joy. She didn't know what to feel.

How could this even be happening? Ronnie took Danielle; she took Danielle to have an abortion. Ronnie had watched her daughter abort her baby, her grandchild. She felt air blocking her throat, as she attempted to speak. But all that was heard was a small stutter. "Wha-t?"

Danielle closed her eyes slowly, a single tear escaped and rolled silently down her cheek. She looked up; she looked at her mother, and saw only the shock and confusion. She too now was processing her thoughts. She looked over to Stacey, but her friend continued to hold her gaze on Ronnie, waiting for the questions, waiting for a reaction. Danielle's attention was drawn back to Ronnie, who looked at her awaiting answers also.

* * *

Roxy was thinking. Roxy knew her sister. She knew that all Ronnie would be feeling. She too gazed at her sister, watching Ronnie go through Danielle's words in her mind. Roxy caught eye contact with her niece. Though she herself felt nothing but confusion, she managed to shoot Danielle and encouraging look. As if she was prompting her to talk to Ronnie, to explain everything. Roxy's look held a small comfort to Danielle. It was this that gave her the needed encouragement to speak. But as she went to, her mother spoke. "Pregnant? But...I...You?" Danielle watched her mother process her own thoughts, and felt she needed to end the confusion. She knew the only thing swimming Ronnie's mind was the abortion.

"I'm still pregnant..." As Danielle finally spoke, she began to cry, tears falling faster now. "I'm sorry..." Ronnie's eyes widened at her baby's voice. Still pregnant? But it wasn't possible... She'd taken Danielle to the clinic; she watched her swallow the pill. Ronnie's thoughts took a turn. There was the second pill. The killer. The one that would ensure the abortion. Ronnie hadn't gone; she hadn't seen Danielle take it.

Ronnie looked to her daughter, whose hands were now covering her stomach, which appeared surprising flat, considering how far gone she was. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Ronnie's hands held onto Danielle's arms. She moved back towards her little girl, who appeared only scared and in pain.

"Danielle, if this is true, then why are you crying?" Ronnie's words hit Danielle inside; she felt her stomach flip, and her throat block. "Because of you…" Ronnie's mouth opened a little, she was waiting for it, she had been waiting all night for the moment Danielle's resentment would spill out. But Ronnie still didn't want to believe it; she didn't want to go over the reasons she was the one to cause her baby's tears. Not only now, but over the last 7 months.

* * *

Ronnie's eyes darted around the room; she didn't want to face the truth. But at the same time she felt happiness surge through her. She had hurt Danielle badly, more than any mother could. But at the same time she thought about the future, their future.

Her eyes were drawn to her pregnant daughter's stomach. "I'm sorry." Ronnie's apology mirrored the one of Danielle's. Ronnie felt her hand rise from her lap, she wanted to hold her. She looked into Danielle's eyes, and got lost. Her gaze was held for seconds longer. Ronnie's arm reached out to Danielle, Danielle held her mothers wrist firmly and brought it to her stomach. Ronnie breathed a sigh of delight. She knew instantly as she felt her baby, she'd felt her grandchild. It was hardly noticeable, but it was there, a small, refined, precious bump.

**Hey, thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in ages! Been busy. But I hope to fit in writing more through the week! So please review and hopefully I'll get updates to you ASAP! =]**


	12. Empty

Roxy rushed over and sat beside her sister. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She knew nothing about Danielle. Saying that, Ronnie didn't really know Danielle herself but she knew more than Roxy. She knew Danielle to be a random kid; some girl who seemed to be joined with Stacey at the hip. She'd been keen to take Amy on, she'd been reliable, someone Roxy had trusted with her daughter. Sometimes seemed a little odd, but Roxy thought nothing of it. But the events of the evening had shown this girl in a whole new light. This wasn't just Danielle, it was Amy. Ronnie's Amy, her niece.

At this moment, Ronnie was holding Danielle's hands in her own. Danielle's eyes were brimming, but shed no tears. Danielle looked numb, she felt it too. She felt distant from reality, from her reality. Danielle took the odd glance at Stacey and Roxy; she had no idea what to say. Ronnie's eyes were beginning to dart. The atmosphere was odd, not awkward, just odd. She noticed her mother looking at her. Her eyes too were shining with unshed tears. Danielle watched as Ronnie's eyes looked to her and her bump. Her eyes contained a look of desperation to a certain degree, but that was overtaken by a look of sheer relief.

There were so many unanswered questions. Questions Ronnie had only for her daughter. Her mind was sent back to their chat, hours before. She'd remembered talking about the abortion with Danielle. She remembered her daughter's eyes hitting the floor at even the mention of it. She'd moved on quickly from the subject, passing it off as only a painful memory for Danielle, a painful memory for her.

* * *

Ronnie took a look around her. Her sister sat firmly next to her, leaning slightly on her side. Comforting her as best as she could, still not wanting to interrupt mother and daughter. She saw Stacey, a look of slight relief in her eyes. Roxy and Stacey felt Ronnie's gaze, it was clear this was a precious moment for both Ronnie and Danielle. Stacey rose to her feet. She made her way over to her friend, and sat on the arm of the sofa. She looked at Danielle, she looked lost. Danielle's pleading look was clear. "You're not going are you Stace?" Stacey twisted herself to face Danielle, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "You're going to be OK Dan, you need to talk. Me being here isn't helping." Stacey was slightly taken aback when Danielle reached up and wrapped her arms around her. Danielle wanted her to stay, she felt too weak to be alone with Ronnie and Roxy. She wanted her best friend with her, to support her. Stacey was always good at that.

Stacey pulled back from Danielle, her face sunk as she looked at the broken girl. When she'd spoken to Danielle about the abortion, all she did was change the subject. Stacey hated herself for not telling Danielle to admit the truth sooner. She remembered back to the day of the second appointment. All she saw in Danielle was pain. Soon after they'd entered the doctors room, Danielle had broke down. The truth had come spilling out. _I couldn't go through with it Stace. _When Danielle had admitted what she'd done, she didn't want anything else but to support her friend's decision. Hearing Danielle admit how she'd rushed to the clinic toilets and made herself sick soon after taking the first pill, sent nothing but shivers down Stacey's spine. Her friend had suffered so badly, and she was too self absorbed to even notice. But hearing Danielle's confession had sent a flicker of easement through Stacey.

"You'll be fine Dan. I'll be back at mine, call if you need me OK?" A new sense of concern held place in Stacey's words. All she wanted for Danielle was for her to be happy, even if that meant she'd be with Ronnie.

* * *

Seconds later Stacey had made her way to the door. She looked back at Danielle; she smiled reassuringly with a sense of comfort. She then looked to Ronnie, her expression changed slightly; it was neither a look of kindness nor hatred. It was a look of expectation, Stacey hoping Ronnie would look after her friend. Stacey knew Danielle well, she knew she needed Ronnie. But at the same time she felt a sense of worry. The amount of times Danielle had come back to the Slater's in tears over this women were countless. She'd listened to her best friend cry herself to sleep every night, wake up with nightmares, and with the pregnancy on top she didn't quite know how Danielle was physically and mentally coping alone.

Ronnie understood Stacey's look, and smiled back at her. "Don't worry, she'll be OK."

She continued her way out of the flat, glancing up at it several times, while making her way across the square. She was worried. She wanted to be there for Danielle, but she knew that she had to leave it to Ronnie. She was her mother after all and that's what Danielle needed the most, she needed Ronnie.

* * *

Back in the flat, the two sisters and Danielle sat in silence. Ronnie and Roxy sitting on the coffee table facing Danielle, who sat numbly in the centre of the sofa. Ronnie stared straight at her little girl, her glance not faltering from Danielle's. Ronnie felt a sense of anxiety. She had no idea what her daughter was thinking. On the outside she looked comfortable. She felt comfortable to be with Ronnie and Roxy, this was her family. She also saw relief, relief of the secrets she's been carrying for months, fading slowly.

But the main emotion that stuck out to Ronnie was fear, Danielle looked like a frightened little girl.

She wanted to take hold of her, whisper in her ear all the promises she was to make. Tell her how she wanted to get to know her, spend lots of time together. Tell her that everything was going to be OK, that she'd be there for Danielle and the baby. Tell her she'd never feel alone again.

**Sorry if it was a bit of a boring chapter. Was trying to get a bit more into the characters heads. =D! But more R&D&R moments coming up! Please review! xx**


	13. Weak

**Thank you all for the reviews, hope you are all enjoying the fic =]**

Roxy walked out of the kitchen and brought in the coffee, which was slowly becoming cold. She held the mug in front of Danielle, willing her to take it. "Here." But Danielle was not concentrating, her attention was held at the wall opposite. Roxy waved her hand in front of her nieces face. "Wakey, wakey... Dan?" Danielle jumped; she'd been in deep thought. She was starting to think about her future, and how much it would change. Yesterday she had nothing. No family, no money, just Stacey. Stacey was the only proper friend she had and to be honest Danielle felt before today she hadn't acted much like a friend at all.

Ronnie looked on at her sister trying to catch the attention of her clearly distressed daughter. She wanted to be there for her, but she felt as if something wasn't quite right, she looked pale, scared and slightly distanced. She put her hand cautiously on her daughter's knee. "Danielle... Are you OK?" Danielle snapped out of her daze and looked quickly between Ronnie and Roxy. She took the tea from her Aunt, and clasped her fingers around the mug while staring blankly at the floor beneath. She looked up at Ronnie, sitting opposite. Danielle's voice was shaky.

"Yeah, I'm...umm... Fine. I'm OK."

* * *

Ronnie was confused, just a couple of hours before, her and her daughter had made a connection. They were talking, and Danielle seemed to be OK, well, OK as you can be with a sprained ankle.

Ronnie turned herself around. She moved warily from the table to the sofa, where Danielle sat. She turned her body to face her, but she continued to stare down at her tea. Roxy shot a look of confusion at her sister, and Ronnie mirrored it almost identically. She reached her arm around Danielle's shoulders slowly. Danielle sat still. As she felt her mothers arm reach around her she felt her heart leap. But unknown to Ronnie, Danielle's emotions were taking their toll. Danielle pulled back suddenly, feeling a rise from her stomach.

Ronnie watched as Danielle's face drained itself of colour, even more than before, her daughter didn't look right. Danielle tried to leap up from the sofa but wailed in agony, forgetting for the second time that night the injury she'd suffered. Danielle almost cried out the words as she tried desperately to stay on her feet.

"I'm going to be sick..."

Ronnie stood up quickly, her motherly instincts kicking in for what felt like the 100th time that night. She ushered her sister violently to the opposite side of Danielle. She pulled Danielle sturdily to her feet.

"Come on, quick Rox!"

* * *

The two sisters held on to Danielle's waist, wrapping both their arms around her neck. Carrying most of Danielle's weight, they scrambled towards the door. Almost tripping over themselves in the process. Ronnie felt her daughters upper body shaking violently. She stopped to look at her, checking she was OK, while Roxy continued to pull her niece towards the bathroom door. Danielle fell to her knees in front of the toilet, it caused her so much pain. She was crying hysterically while being forcefully sick over and over. Watching the agony her daughter was experiencing right in front of her eyes, caused Ronnie to release a sudden wail, feeling both helpless and needed. She rubbed her hand in a circular motion upon her daughters back. While Roxy tried her best to hold back her nieces hair, dabbing a wet flannel around her mouth.

Danielle bowed her head, her hair falling over her eyes. She fell backwards onto the cold tiled floor. Ronnie had been watching her intently, feeling the more emotion than when discovering Danielle was her Amy, hours ago. Ronnie held out her arms as her daughter fell back. As she felt Danielle fall onto her, she couldn't help but smile. This wasn't how Ronnie had imagined their reunion to be, but she didn't care. Danielle was here, she was with her and she was alive.

* * *

Ronnie ran her fingers through Danielle's fringe, sweeping her hair back from her eyes. She swept the few strands of hair that had got slightly stuck to Danielle's pale cheeks. Even now, after she'd watched her baby suffer through the events of that evening, she couldn't help but admire her, her beautiful daughter lying here in her arms.

Danielle felt weak, she felt drained and distanced. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, her whole body was numb. She looked up and saw her mother, looking down at her. She looked ahead, and saw Roxy, also looking on. She felt slight embarrassment at the situation. But all she wanted was to fall asleep; it was too much of a struggle to stay awake. She tried her best to talk, slurring slightly, overwhelmed by weakness.

"I'm going to… go back to, Slater's. Too tired…"

She attempted to sit up; it caused her pain to even try. Ronnie sat her up, noticing how limp she actually was. As soon as Danielle was sat up straight, her head lolled to one side, landing softly on Ronnie's shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, OK? You're staying here tonight."

Ronnie comforted her daughter, whist reassuring her with her words. She didn't want Danielle to be anywhere else but with her. Danielle was too weak to answer, but released a small grunt, prompting a smile from her mother. Ronnie held onto her daughter's waist, while pulling herself up onto her feet. She placed her hands under Danielle's arms and lifted her to her feet also. Danielle fell once again onto her mother. Ronnie ushered Roxy to allow them to walk through the bathroom door, out into the hallway. Once out there, Roxy opened the second door, leading mother and daughter into Ronnie's room. Ronnie walked Danielle into the room and lowered her onto the large, white double bed. Danielle fell, her head turning on its side, her eyes closing immediately. Her one leg lay awkwardly off the side of the bed. Ronnie lifted it, placing it carefully onto the mattress.

Ronnie crouched down beside the bed, looking up into her baby's closed eyes. She breathed a loving smile. She brushed Danielle's hair behind her ear, before outlining her daughter's features with her thumb. She then looked to Danielle's bump, her smile faltering slightly, but not leaving. Her other hand rested on her daughters stomach.

"We're going to be OK aren't we…?"

**Thank you all for reading, hope you liked the chapter. Wanted a few cute moments in there =] Anyway, Review if you can and I'll update soon as possible. Xx**


	14. Overwhelmed

Ronnie and Roxy sat at the rounded table, tucked neatly in the corner of the kitchen. The smile would not leave Ronnie lips. Roxy felt nothing but joy for her sister, she'd finally have Ronnie back, her sister, the old Ronnie that had hid away since the day Archie had told her, her baby was gone, dead and buried. This broke Ronnie's heart, more than anyone had imagined. Roxy had wondered how Ronnie could be so cut up over someone she didn't even know, how can you mourn a stranger? But now, a year had passed. Roxy had that same someone, she had her baby. Roxy's Amy was the most precious, delicate and lovable thing in her life. Roxy knew she'd been ignorant; thinking over what Ronnie must have been feeling didn't bare contemplating.

Ronnie sat, barely able to keep still. Her elbows resting on the table, while she clasped a mug tightly in her hands. Ronnie's mind had been put to rest. But she felt as if she shouldn't be happy. She'd been used to the same life of misery day in day out. Memories of her baby touched her deep inside, a dark side of Ronnie had been exposed far too long. But now, now was different. Ronnie subconsciously felt herself turning to her bedroom door every couple of minutes. Just to be sure, just so she knew she wasn't dreaming.

Danielle was in that room, Danielle was Amy, Amy was Danielle. Ronnie knew it would be difficult for her to get used to, but she had no choice. Her baby wasn't Amy, it was Danielle. Danielle was a grown woman, with a mind of her own.

Roxy slid back in her chair; she stood, reaching for the empty mug. Ronnie was snapped from her daze, but continued to think to herself.

"I can't wait Rox." Roxy turned to Ronnie, and giggled lightly, still she continued to play around with the sink, tidying it quietly.

"Cant wait for what?" Ronnie lay her arms across the table, smiling, staring through the window ahead.

"To know her, to really know her. To spend time with her, to call her mine. For everyone to know she's mine."

Roxy looked to Ronnie, happy for her more than anything. But it was getting late, and Amy was back at the Vic, Peggy looking after her. Roxy's thoughts turned to Peggy. Tonight she'd been through hell. As Stacey and herself had made there way over to the flat, she'd watched her cousin throw her father to the ground, throw him into the curb followed shortly by his bags. She'd watched on, not feeling a single thing. No sympathy, no regret, no love, nothing.

"Ron, you look knackered. It's getting late." Roxy looked to the clock, which hung silently to the wall. "It's almost two." Ronnie looked to clock, slightly shocked at how long it had been since the reception, since the truth had finally revealed itself, in the form of her baby, in the form of Danielle.

"Don't worry Rox; you get back, go check on Amy. Give her a kiss from me."

Ronnie smiled lovingly at Roxy. She didn't need to feel resentment towards Amy, not anymore; she felt no reason to be jealous. Not now she had her Amy back. This thought caused Ronnie to look back again, towards the door of her room.

"Go on. I'll be fine."

Ronnie smiled playfully at Roxy. She could see her sister was worrying. It wasn't in Roxy's nature, which made Ronnie giggle through her words. Roxy reluctantly smiled back, walking over to the chair beside the TV. Grabbing her long patched coat, and quickly pulling it around her. She went to make her way towards the door, but turned to Ronnie and made her way over. She lent down and gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek, before turning on her heels and making her way towards the door.

"Night Ron. I'll come 'round tomorra."

Ronnie turned back to the window, staring absentmindedly.

"Night Rox."

* * *

Minutes had passed, minutes since Roxy had left. Ronnie again, was brought out if her daze by a sound from her bedroom. The sound was muffled, but gentle. She sat up quickly, silencing herself. She stood from her chair and made her way towards the bedroom door. The noise becoming clearer with every step.

Her heart fell suddenly. She listened to the noise; it was pulling at her heart, encouraging tears to brim. She listened to the whimpers; the cries coming from the room.

Ronnie didn't know what to do. She hadn't been in this situation, thinking quietly to herself. Her mind was taken back to months ago, around January time. Ronnie looked to her sofa, while replaying the situation in her mind. Danielle had stayed with her; she'd opened up to her about the pregnancy. She'd sat in that exact spot and cried, she was scared, frightened of what lay ahead. But Ronnie had reassured her; she'd comforted her and told her it would all be OK. That she'd get through it, and Ronnie would help her too.

Ronnie had been in this situation, but not with her 'daughter'. It had been Danielle, but Ronnie hadn't known, If she'd just known. Remembering the moment caused her mind to trail off to other situations between the two of them, and these were memories Ronnie refused to remind herself of.

She turned her head, back to facing the door handle, listening to the weeping of her baby. She held her ear closer to the door, she shut her eyes, feeling the tears run slowly down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly, and tapped her knuckle gently against the door, still holding her ear close.

"Danielle?"

There was no reply, but the cries had suddenly stopped.

"Danielle? Are you OK? Can I come in?"

Again, Danielle didn't respond. But Ronnie wasn't going to let her down, not again. She felt her hand fall down to the level of the handle. She held her other hand on the door, while carefully pushing it open.

"I'm coming in sweetie."

As Ronnie made her way in, her heart began to quicken. All she saw was her white sheets, wrapped messily around the figure of her daughter. Nothing but her white plimsoles poking out the end of the duvet, in a child like manner. She edged closer to Danielle, tears stinging her eyes.

"Baby..?"

**Hope you liked the chapter, should be updated within the next couple of days. Thankyou all for reading, and all your lovely reviews so far. Please keep them coming and I will update as soon as I can =D Thankyouu xx**


	15. Can't

**Sorry I haven't updated in about 50 years! Been ill =[ and had lots of revision, exams next week! =O. Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't too good, it's more a filler chapter for something quite traumatic that's coming up. Hope you enjoy =]**

Ronnie hesitates, but edges closer.

"Danielle..?"

Danielle is quick to move. She pulls the sheet from her and turns to face her mother, she felt her cheeks reddening and her breath quickening. While looking at Ronnie again, her nerves start to dwindle. She again, feels a rise from her stomach, but tries desperately to not cause herself further embarrassment by swallowing continuously. This only makes Danielle feel worse, causing her more pain. _Why was she doing this to herself? Why was she so desperate to hide the real Danielle? Was she ashamed...?_ Thinking over her own thoughts, just caused more confusion.

Watching her daughter jump at her presence made her feel uncomforted. Ronnie moved towards her, but is startled when Danielle leaps to her feet and lunges towards the door.

"DANIELLE?!"

Danielle needed to reach the bathroom, the sickness overwhelming her, but is forced to the ground by her own injury. As she falls, she throws out her hands, careful not to fall on her front. As her weight hits the floor, tears begin to fall rapidly. Her breathing all over the place and tears blurring her vision. Ronnie holds her arms ahead as she lowers herself pace fully beside her daughter.

Danielle pulls herself up, leaning on her side slightly. Ronnie crosses her legs and lowers Danielle to her, Danielle pulls away. Ronnie pulls her back, noticing her increasing hysterical state.

"Hey, hey. Shhh.."

Danielle falls against Ronnie, her cries piercing through both herself and her mother. Her breathing interrupting her words.

"I.. can't...I can't.. I can't do this."

Ronnie rocks her baby slowly, trying to calm her, her whimpers cutting at every heart string. _What did Danielle mean? Did she not want to be a part of Ronnie's life?_ Ronnie's paranoid thoughts began racing. She couldn't help wanting to stop everything. Stop all the tears; stop all the pain, all the memories.

Danielle continued to cry, her attempts to speak were exchanged for a muted whimper. Ronnie rocked her slowly in her arms, looking down at her, overwhelmed by the need to stop her tears from falling.

"Can't do what sweetie? What's the matter…? It's me. You can tell me?"

Danielle's breathing began to pace itself. Gathering her thoughts before the words left her lips.

"I don't know what to do Ronnie. What do I do?"

Ronnie pulled Danielle closer towards her, resting her daughters head under her own. Again, pulling away the stray hairs from Danielle's eyes. She was still confused though. What was Danielle worrying about? The night had seemed close to perfect for Ronnie. She had everything she'd ever dreamt of, right in front of her. Her daughter was nestled close; her uneven breathing could be heard and felt against her shoulder.

Ronnie need to get Danielle up, she needed to know what was worrying her. She wanted to tell her whatever it was; there was no way Ronnie wouldn't be there. Every step of the way, she'd be right next to her, holding her hand. She'd missed out on so much already. She was going to make up for it a million times over.

She gently pulled Danielle away from her, still holding her back upright. She stood herself, before reaching for her daughter and pulling her to her feet. She lowered Danielle onto the bed, for the second time that evening. Well, wasn't much of an evening now, more like morning, Ronnie began to think.

"Come on, lie down, OK? You've been through so much tonight. It's not good for you."

Ronnie looked to her daughter's stomach, then back in her eyes.

"Or the baby…"

Ronnie's voice was close to a whisper. Danielle still didn't know how to feel. Her mind and thoughts were a mess. Here was her mother, sitting beside her, clearly desperate to BE a mother. But Danielle could only manage one thought at a time. It felt as if her brain was fighting itself.

On one hand, Danielle was longing to love Ronnie, well she knew she already did, and there was no questioning that. But deep inside, she knew she would never stop being reminded of the her mothers spoken words. How much pain and hatred they had caused her. But her main priority of thought lay with her baby.

"Yeah. "

Danielle turned her head, avoiding all eye contact with Ronnie. Ronnie needed to hold her. She made her way around the other side of her bed, and pulled herself beside her daughter. She sat Danielle up to face her, and both mother and daughter were sat on each side of the bed. Danielle's eyes were focused completely ahead, like she was transfixed on a thought.

Ronnie slipped her hand into Danielle's, encouraging her to look her way. But Danielle didn't move.

"Look at me. Please sweetie."

Ronnie was almost begging Danielle. All she wanted was to look into her baby's eyes and see the love she'd longed for. But when Danielle turned to face her she didn't see a single emotion. It was blank, as if Danielle wasn't even there.

Both women sat crossed legged, facing each other. Ronnie's pleading look was starting to get to Danielle. She'd never seen this look before; a look of desperation.

Danielle didn't want to lie; she didn't want to pretend to be happy, because she wasn't. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. It was like; when Ronnie was there she could no longer think clearly. She took her mothers hand out of hers and placed it on the duvet beside her. Danielle turned on her side, facing the wall, lying motionless. She spoke unclearly, her nerves overtaking every word.

"The baby, I… I can't have it...I…"

And at that, Danielle again broke out in tears, her body shaking with every cry. Ronnie felt her throat close up, she coughed roughly. But she couldn't speak. The shock was painful.

She did nothing but lie close to her; draping her arm over Danielle. Her eyes were wide, looking in unknown directions; her eyes glazing with grief and affliction.

**Please review if possible (: xx**


	16. Distractions

**Thanks for taking the time to review, really appreciate them all. Hope your still enjoying the fic.**

The night was uncomfortable. Ronnie could do nothing but toss and turn; her eyes had made no attempt to close. The light was slowly creeping in through the window, showing Danielle in a clearer light, causing Ronnie to notice she was more beautiful than she'd pictured before.

Ronnie sat up, pulling down the duvet, and stretching her arms out far. As she did, she turned to take another look at Danielle. She was nestled tight in the covers, her head lolled on one side, her lips slightly parted while her breathing was noticeably louder than usual. In Ronnie's eyes, she was perfect, almost infant-like.

Ronnie outstretched her hand, brushing the short blonde locks behind her daughter's ears. She wanted everything to be perfect, pretend the night hadn't happened. Her daughter's confession hurt Ronnie badly, she just wanted to be happy, brush it under the carpet, but nothing was ever that easy.

Danielle felt the hand of her mother brush her cheek. It was comforting, but at the same time it scared her. She opened her eyes slowly; as she did the light hit her harshly, causing her to shut them tight. Ronnie noticed this and immediately sat up and closed the gap in the curtains, cutting off all daylight.

Looking back at Danielle, her eyes were opening.

"Hey" Ronnie smiled "You OK?"

Danielle opened her eyes fully, she saw Ronnie looking down at her, the light from the lamp beside her, making her eyes light up. Danielle pulled herself up, her back resting against the headboard, her hand instinctively draping over her bump.

"You sleep OK?" Danielle asked, not wanting to bring up last nights events.

Ronnie smiled at her daughters concern. "Umm... Yeah fine. What about you…?"

The atmosphere was odd, but both of them tried thinking nothing of it, this was their first day together. Ronnie wanted it to be memorable; she wanted to spend the day together, getting to know Danielle as her daughter, and Danielle wanted to know more about her too.

"What do you want to do today? What about we go to the Vic? See Roxy and Amy? Or we could go to the Slater's, pick up your things?"

Danielle listened as Ronnie baffled on, she let a small smile creep onto her face, noticing the needy tone to her mother's voice.

"I dunno. But I'm hungry…"

Ronnie looked to Danielle, then to the door, then back at Danielle.

"I'll go make you something. What do you want? Toast? Eggs? Cereal?"

Danielle kept the smile on her face, as Ronnie continued. As Ronnie questioned Danielle, she heard her phone vibrating on the bedside table. She looked around to it, then back at Danielle, she was struggling to look anywhere else, it felt as if it still hadn't sunk in. As she turned and reached for her mobile, she took hold of Danielle's hand. It felt only natural to do so…

'I need you at the club, now. Jack'

Ronnie turned the side of her mouth up in slight disgust. She looked around to her clock. '6.30' what could he possibly want at this time of the morning? Getting over what seemed like his slightly rude tone, she began to reply.

'Got better things to do, sure whatever it is u can sort it. Ronnie'

She held her phone in her other hand as she still held onto Danielle's.

"Who was that?" Danielle questioned, curiously.

"Oh just Jack, wants me at the club."

Danielle smiled again, knowing Ronnie would rather be with her than with Jack at the club made her feel more comfortable.

"I'll have toast."

Ronnie looked at Danielle confused, then finally her mind turned back to breakfast, and Ronnie smiled.

"Oh right, OK. Won't be long."

Ronnie took Danielle's hand from hers, and placed it on the duvet beside her, almost identically to how Danielle had done the night before. This caused both of them to drop their smiles. Ronnie forced it back though, and made her way out of the room.

She walked through to the kitchen, as she did she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She looked at it, scarcely annoyed. She slid it across the counter and began t prepare breakfast for her daughter. About 2 minutes into making the toast, her phone began to vibrate again. Ronnie rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Yes, what?"

"Why didn't you reply? I need you at the club."

"What is this Jack? I'm sure you can take care of it, the club's not exactly my number one priority now."

Ronnie continued to speak, while switching on the kettle and taking the butter from the fridge.

"There's been a break in, couple of kids. I've phoned the old bill, there on there way."

Ronnie stopped what she was doing, focusing her attention of the call.

"What?! Oh great, that's all I need! What have they taken?"

"They've taken the crate of vodka we had behind the bar, about a grand from the till, and the door's hanging off its hinges."

Ronnie sighed in frustration, bringing her hand to her forehead, brushing her hair back.

"Arghh, Jack I've got Danielle here, I'm not leaving her."

"Ron, this is important, it won't take long. I'm sure she'll be OK for half an hour…?"

**Bit of a filler again, but trying to build up to the next chapter! =D**

**Please review if you can .x**


	17. Needed Help

**Literally just wrote this up, have had tones of revision! =( Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I will continue to try my best =D Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Ronnie contemplated; she knew she needed to get to the club. They needed her over there. If there was a break in, there needed to be a full investigation. The security camera is recorded and sent to her laptop, only she had the password. She held her hand to her forehead in frustration and sighed aloud. She didn't want to leave Danielle; she was still fragile and needed Ronnie to be her mum, to be there for her.

She made her way out of the kitchen door, as she did, the toast popped up; black as chalk.

"Great..." she muttered under her breath.

She made her way back over and pulled it from the toaster, dropping it quickly from the heat. She brought her finger to her mouth.

"Arrgh, Oww…"

As she shook her hand violently, trying to block out the pain, she heard the door of her bedroom creak open. She made her way out and saw her, her daughter stood there, brushing her hair through her fingers, her make up smudged down her cheeks and wearing her mud covered dress, topped off with her yellow cardigan, which held a rip down the side. But to Ronnie she was beautiful.

"Heyy, what you doing? I thought I was making you breakfast in bed?

Ronnie giggled lightly, not too much, not too little. She wanted Danielle to feel at ease; not pressured into any sudden mother/daughter relationship.

Danielle diverted her attention through the door of the kitchen, peering over her mothers shoulder, she smiled.

"Hmmm… Can see your doing well so far." Danielle smiled again, wanting to let Ronnie know she was teasing her, making an effort too.

Ronnie turned back and giggled lightly. She made her way over.

"About that. I got a bit distracted."

As Ronnie's face turned serious, Danielle's did the same.

"What do you mean? What's the matter?" Danielle could see Ronnie was keeping something from her; it wasn't hard to tell now Ronnie's icy cold exterior had fallen.

"Oh just Jack… there was a problem at the club, that's all."

Ronnie put her hands on Danielle's shoulders in comfort, before turning back into the kitchen.

"What kind of problem?" Danielle was curious; she felt she had a right to know what was happening, if it was related to her in any way.

Ronnie looked at her daughter. Danielle had revealed both her deepest secrets to her the night before. Danielle had let her guard down, opened up to her. Ronnie felt it was only right to treat Danielle the same, she didn't want any secrets between them.

"Oh just last night, there was a break in. Jack wants me there for when the police arrive."

Danielle was slightly surprised Ronnie was acting so casually. The club was Ronnie's main focus, where she spent all her time. Danielle could see Ronnie was slightly irritable, wanting to be there, as well as with her.

As Ronnie took more bread from the bag and dropped it into the toaster, Danielle made her way over.

"Go." Ronnie turned, slightly puzzled,

"What?" Danielle lent against the side of the cupboard, slightly nervously.

"Go, seriously. I'll be fine. I can see you want to be there. Go and sort it out" Danielle smiled at her mother after finishing.

"I'm not leaving you…" Ronnie sounded adamant, but Danielle didn't want to be the cause of Ronnie's worrying. Ronnie was worrying about the club, and Danielle was the only one keeping her from it.

"I'll be okay! I'm not a baby; I know how to make breakfast. Just go I'll be fine."

Ronnie watched as her daughter worked through the fridge, acting like they'd never been apart. But Danielle's voice held a slight annoyance at her mother for being so protective.

"Are you sure?"

Ronnie walked beside Danielle, trying to make eye contact. Danielle looked up from the fridge. As Danielle looked at her, Ronnie smiled.

"Yes. Now go, before Jack rings again." She chuckled slightly as she spoke.

She made her way to the door, under strict instruction. "Okay, bye Danielle… love you." Ronnie tried to rush the last part, hoping it would sound more casual; more normal.

Danielle felt her body tense as the words left Ronnie. She turned to face her and watched her wrap her coat around her, she turned back quickly as Ronnie looked her way.

"You too, bye." Danielle's words were also rushed. She had to admit to herself, it didn't feel right; not yet. Ronnie sensed her daughter's hesitation, but tried to make nothing of it. She left the house taking one last glance at Danielle before making her way out of the door. "Bye sweetie won't be long."

As she stepped outside closing the door, she huffed out a long breath. This was going to be hard, for the both of them, but Ronnie was determined, she was going to make it work. She loved Danielle, and she had to be there for her, every step of the way.

She made her way slowly to the club, wrapping her long purple coat around her as the wind blew past. She felt the gazes of many locals as she past the stalls, no sign of Stacey or the Slater's yet. She shot a wary glance at them as she persisted on her way to the club.

Upon entering, Jack stood, a slightly annoyed look on his face, she could see he was trying not to show it though. "I'm here okay?"

Back at the flat Danielle continued to make herself breakfast; prove to Ronnie that she could do things for herself. She needed to prove that she could look after herself, a small part inside her telling her she wasn't the only one she needed to take care of. There was a little baby growing inside her. Danielle rubbed her forehead as she thought about it. How confused she was, how she had let slip her true feelings towards the situation. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted her mother, but she also wanted her baby. But she didn't want to risk her relationship with Ronnie for what may be her grand daughter. What if Ronnie loved it more than Danielle? It hurt Danielle to even ponder the thought.

Danielle finished up making her breakfast. She put the butter back in the fridge and the dirty crockery in the sink.

Outside Roxy and Amy wondered the square. She felt she needed some air, away from all the grief. Peggy and Phil at each others throats, she had no idea what was going on, and she didn't feel like she wanted to. She didn't feel as if it was anything to do with her. She knew who all the arguments were caused by, her father. Archie Mitchell; he was dead to her now, never to be forgiven.

Danielle picked up her plate; she'd settled for scrambled egg on toast. She felt hungry, and now she'd be eating for more than herself. She made her way out of the kitchen, walking contently over towards the sofa, she needed to relax. Her hormones were all over the place, and she was becoming stressed just being on her feet.

But unknown to Danielle, her bag lay beside the sofa; she'd thrown it there the night before after she'd been brought back to the flat with Ronnie. Her belongings lay out of the bag, sprawled across the floor. As Danielle's pace quickened over towards the sofa, her foot caught itself messily in the bag handle.

Her body was thrown forwards, the pain in her ankle overwhelming her now, even more so than the night before. She landed hard on her front, her legs twisted awkwardly. Her breakfast lay on the floor beside her.

"Arghh!"

Danielle's arms gripped to her stomach. She'd landed on her bump. Panic stroke through her. She felt light headed, her vision fixating and blurring continuously.

"Help! Ronnie… Oww!" She cried for her mother, the only person she wanted, needed.

"Someone help me pl..e..ase." The last part was unclear, the fear and cries seeping through every word. She rocked herself gently backwards and forwards, curled up in a tight ball, falling against the back off the sofa. Gripping hold of her stomach as she continued to groan, the tears falling fast.

Roxy was approaching George Street, pram in tow. She seemed in a rush, thoughts entering her head, pictures of her father; she desperately wanted to shut out. She looked up at Ronnie's flat, smiling slightly, knowing her sister and niece were inside, hopefully taking, bonding, looking after each other. She imagined Ronnie was probably rushing around, trying desperately to please her baby. This only widened Roxy's grin.

She began making her way across the street; she knew she had to leave them. Her being there, would only make it worse.

But as she pushed the pram carefully down the curb, whispering comforting words to a clearly distressed Amy, she heard a muffled voice.

It was unclear, but shot curiosity through Roxy. She didn't want to interrupt any bonding session. But felt herself making her way towards the flat, feeling quite silly as she edged closer nosily.

"Ronnie! Plea..se... help me!" Roxy's head jerked up as she heard her voice. It was Danielle. But why would she be calling out for Ronnie? She wouldn't have left her. It wasn't like her sister.

Roxy entered panic mode, as she listened on to the cries of her niece, clearly suffering. She pulled Amy from her pram; Amy continued to cry, none the wiser.

She hurried up the steps, bursting through the door. She ran up the stairs, the cries becoming clearer as she reached Ronnie's flat.

"Danielle!?!" No response…

She pushed open the door to the flat. She entered in a daze. She stopped suddenly as she noticed her. Danielle lay half motionless against the sofa. Swaying slightly as the cries pierced through her ears.

**Jeez that was a fairly long chapter for me! LOL Hope you liked it =D Please review if you can, will love you lots =] xx**


	18. Panic

Danielle looked up, hearing her Aunt's voice approach. Her vision was still a blur, the ongoing tears didn't help. As she looked to the door frame she faintly saw Roxy, she herslef was a blur, but Danielle could tell it was her.

"Ro..xy?" Danielle's voice was hardly understandable, it was stunned with fear.

Roxy stared at her seconds longer, totally paralyzed by shock, confusion and fear herself. What had happened? More importantly, where the hell was Ronnie? Her daughter was lying here, clearly in pain and Ronnie wasn't within sight.

As Roxy heard Danielle's voice, it snapped her from her own thoughts. Watching her niece in so much distress was painful. The realization hitting her straight on. She ran over to her, placing Amy down on the sofa as softy as possible, despite her panicking.

She fell towards Danielle, clutching at her forearms, staring her in the eye. They held so much pain, but the fear over ran it. She watched as Danielle pulled one arm away from her and clutched her stomach; wincing in pain.

"Oww!"

Roxy inhaled a shaky breath. She'd almost forgotten, Danielle was pregnant.

"Danielle! What have you done!?"

Roxy's voice held authority. Her words were more of a statement than a question. But to Roxy it was more than a question, she needed to know, her own breathing becoming irregular as she waited for a response.

Roxy watched as Danielle tipped her head backwards and forwards, almost screaming out in pain as she gripped to Roxy's arm, her nails digging in. One hand held on her, the other on her bump.

"Get… Ronnie! Please, please, please…. Ronnie!"

Danielle repeated over and over. The last call being one for her mother to hear, hoping Ronnie was listening, but deep down she knew she hadn't. Her Aunt held small comfort, put she needed her mum over anyone else.

"Okay, okay. Danielle… I need you to calm down; can you do that for me?"

Roxy watched her niece, Danielle's breathing was all over the place, and she needed to calm her down. Roxy's new motherly instincts were kicking in, along with the need to be there for Danielle, and on top of that she needed to keep it together for both Ronnie and Danielle.

Amy's screams pierced the flat. They were only making Danielle panic more, the atmosphere was awful. It was almost ironic, both 'Amy Mitchell's', in the same room, their cries distinctively similar.

Roxy placed both her hands on Danielle's face, trying to focus her nieces' vision on her. Tears continued to fall, not faltering. Roxy moved to look in Danielle's eyes as they darted around the room.

"Hey, hey. Danielle come on, for your Aunty Rox? Breath…"

Roxy was slowly calming Danielle down, she released 'comical' like breaths to encourage her niece to do the same.

"That's it Dan, okay. Now can you tell me where your mum is darlin'?"

Roxy shocked herself on how calm she was being, and her maturity towards the situation.

Danielle looked up into Roxy's eyes, her breathing slowed.

"Clu...b, She's at the club, wi…with Jack."

Danielle's voice was shaky, but Roxy understood every word. But as Danielle spoke, Roxy felt a pang of unexpected jealousy, as her niece responded she looked up at Amy. But soon brushed it off, for Danielle's sake.

"Right, wait here a second…"

Roxy got to her feet; she rushed down the steps of the flat. Heading out of the door, she called for the first familiar face she laid eyes on; luckily for her it was Stacey. Who was just crossing the road, heading for the chippy.

"Oi! Stacey! Stace…"

Roxy ran over to her breathlessly, pointing towards the flat.

"Stacey, get in there! It's… Danielle! She's hurt, I'm… I'm getting Ronnie!

After finishing, Roxy left Stacey and headed for the club. Her mind racing, what was she going to say? She knew Ronnie would be angry.

She almost fell into the club, her hand resting on her chest; she'd run faster than she ever knew possible. As she regained composure, ready to find her sister, she looked up. She was greeted with the eyes of Ronnie, Jack and two police officers.

Roxy didn't care though, she noticed the police officers attention immediately divert towards her, while Ronnie and Jack's faces held embarrassment and confusion.

"Roxy…?" Ronnie asked, slightly baffled at the sight of her sister.

"Ron… It's Danielle." Ronnie's eyes widened with fear as she heard her daughter's name. She rushed over to Roxy, who was still panting slightly, not only from the running but the fear and panic.

She took hold of Roxy's face; she too was now starting to worry. What to do with Danielle could have been so bad made Roxy run over here? She forced eye contact with her sister, her eyes holding interrogation.

"Roxy?! What's happened? Is she okay, is Danielle okay?"

Tears began to form in Ronnie's eyes, even before knowing the answer. It was written all over Roxy's face, who struggled to make eye contact.

Roxy shook her head, her eyes too now wild with fear.

"No. I don't know what she's done. I think she's had a fall; she's over at the flat now. She's in a bad way Ron."

Roxy had not only caught the attention of Ronnie, but now the officers and Jack looked on for answers. Tears began to fall from Ronnie's eyes. She screamed out to Roxy.

"And you just left her there?!! Oh my god, oh my god!"

The last scream, a higher pitch from the rest. Before anyone got a word in, Ronnie was halfway out of the door. She was in a blind panic, the only feeling was fear. She prayed that when she got there, her baby was OK. But she knew different.

As she ran across George Street, she muttered under her breath, her words were consumed by tears.

"Please, please, please…"

She approached the flat, throwing open the door ; running up the stairs.

"DANIELLE!"

Ronnie's screams were now cutting through the flat.

Thanks for reading. Please Review if you liked or didn't, would love to hear what you thought. xx


	19. Forgetful

"DANIELLEE!"

Ronnie's voice had become nothing but a scream; she almost choked on her own panic, her voice reaching its pinical. She had to reach her, she felt like nothing else mattered. The world could come crashing down around her and she wouldn't care, not one bit. Her baby: all that occupied her thoughts.

She reached the doorway, panting loudly. She almost over ran the door frame, grabbing onto it, pulling her back and halting her suddenly.

She released a pained, breathy cry as she saw her, turning, twisting and squealing. She brought her hand over her mouth, holding back the wail that was soon to come.

"What are you doin'?! Don't just stand there Ronnie!"

Stacey's eyes were wide with fear, she was so frightened. Watching Danielle, every cry, every move. But she kept her eyes intently on Ronnie now, this not being the time to stand around gauping. But deep down she knew, she knew as Ronnie had seen Danielle, she was paralyzed with the fear, the worry and the utter horror, just like she had been herself minutes before.

Ronnie was limp. Her whole body felt numb, she didn't know whether she'd make it over to Danielle, if she could reach her. Her heart felt every stab at every sob from her little girl.

"Baby…?"

Ronnie's words were the same, but held far different emotion from the night before. This time they held sheer confusion. It was more of a questioning squeal than a soft, comforting reference.

She almost tripped over herself as she ran towards her. She fell hard at Danielle's side. Both crying simultaneously.

Ronnie was brought into mother mode. She watched as Danielle held tight to her stomach, it obviously causing more of the pain than anywhere else. She forced her arm under Danielle's back, supporting her daughters head on her chest.

"Okay, okay. Danielle? Tell me what's wrong sweetie, where does it hurt?"

Ronnie spoke to Danielle as if she was a child. To Ronnie she was, she was her baby, her child. Tears fell from Ronnie's eyes; one falling delicately onto Danielle's cheek, who was now sobbing, begging for help. It came unnoticed by Danielle, her face already drenched.

"Help me Ronnie… please."

Ronnie was so taken aback by her. The pain inside was becoming vastly unbearable. The need to help, to sooth, to save. Save her from the heartache, from the hurt. She cupped Danielle's face in her hand. Stroking her cheek with her thumb, as she rested Danielle against her.

"I'm going to help you baby, your going to be okay. I promise you... I swear."

Ronnie was rambling, she had no idea what was going to happen, all she could do was wait. Wait for the ambulance to arrive, she held small comfort in the thought Danielle would soon be helped. She diverted her attention to Amy, who began to calm. As she watched Amy, she was drawn to Stacey, pacing the room.

"How long ago did you phone them?! It should be here!"

Ronnie was becoming more worried, more fearful every second they waited. Stacey stopped and turned. Squirming slightly at the sight of her friend in pain.

"What? What are talking about, who?"

"The ambulance?! Who else…?"

Stacey stopped pacing. How could she have been so stupid!? She had been too occupied with her own fear, it hadn't even crossed her mind.

Ronnie could tell, straight away. Stacey hadn't even called, the ambulance wasn't even on its way, and all this wasted time! For nothing!

"STACEY! What the hell?! How could you be so stupid…?"

Ronnie's voice trailed off into a whimper, the bravado falling fast. As she began her rant, she heard nothing. This scared her even more. She turned and looked down towards Danielle. She felt her daughter's body heavy itself, relaxing quickly in her arms.

Stacey ran to Ronnie's phone, grabbing it forcefully off the wall. She held it to her ear, shaking slightly. She hit the numbers in, bringing her hand to her head, almost jumping with impatience.

"Danielle…!"

Ronnie released yet another terrified scream as she felt her baby go limp in her arms, Stacey looked to her, her eyes widening further as the operator spoke.

"Hello, police, ambulance or fire service?"

"Ambulance! Yeah...err… 89 George Street, Walford. Hurry, please!"

Stacey cried the words down the phone as she watched Ronnie become hysterical at a sudden unconscious Danielle.

Ronnie shook Danielle softly, encouraging her back. She held her face to Danielle's hair as she spoke, whispering lovingly into her ear. She rocked her slightly as she tried to hold it together. But her words were clearly laced with complete horror and fright.

Ronnie held her close, breathing unevenly and crying into her hair. Her smell, the only comfort she held.

In that moment, her door was opened suddenly, and crashed against the wall behind. There stood Roxy, Jack, Phil and one of the two officers from the club. Roxy ran over to mother and daughter. Her expression changing, noticing that Danielle lay motionless.

"Ronnie? What's happened, why is she…?"

The female officer approached the scene. She ushered Roxy away as friendly as possible, wanting to keep the atmosphere as positive as possible, proving an impossible task. She kneeled by Danielle's side. She reached out her hand, holding it to Danielle's neck, checking for any signs of life.

As she did though, Ronnie flinched and pulled her daughter away from the officer. Danielle's head lolled on its side as Ronnie pulled her out of reach.

"Don't touch her! She's mine…"

Ronnie's eyes were wild with fright, the need to protect Danielle overwhelming her.

"She's trying to help Ron, she needs to…"

Jacks voice caused Ronnie to jump, all that mattered was her daughter, nobody else. She didn't need parental advice, especially from Jack.

"We need to get her up"

The police officer looked to the sofa. As she did, Roxy bent down and pulled an oblivious Amy from the cushions and soothed her as she stirred.

"Out the way."

Jack and Roxy moved to the side as Phil approached. He bent down to Ronnie's level, taking hold of Danielle with caution. He pulled her away from Ronnie, lifting her from her arms. Her head, again lolled back as Phil lowered her to the sofa.

The sirens could now be heard. Ronnie immediately came to her baby's side. Stroking down her hair as she again cupped her face. She spoke quietly, her words only for her daughter.

"They're here sweetie, your gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay."

**Thanks for reading everyone, hope you liked, more coming soon. Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, haven't had much spare time =(**

**But please review if you can. =)**


	20. Blocking It Out

All heads turned suddenly, hearing a rather loud bang coming from downstairs. Roxy was quick to move. She made her way out of Ronnie's flat, pacing down the stairs in a desperate attempt to reach the door. As it was thrown open, she was forced out of the way as two rather hefty paramedics stormed up the stairs of the flats.

"Oi!.. Just throw me to the flamin' floor why don't ya?"

Roxy bellowed, while following closely behind. Upon reaching the top Roxy pointed desperately and forcefully in the direction of Ronnie's flat. The men made their way inside, following Roxy's instruction, placing their bags beside the sofa. The one of them encouraged a hysterical Ronnie away, whilst checking Danielle's pulse and breathing. He reached into his bag, taking hold of an oxygen mask and placing it carefully over Danielle's face.

"We're gonna need that stretcher, now."

The other medic hurried from the flat, following instruction from his colleague who was clearly more experienced and in charge. Ronnie saw this as an opportunity to ask what was to happen to her daughter. She was desperately trying to find the strength to approach him and Danielle, while clinging to her sister like the frightened little girl she once was. The innocence that was ripped from her, when her baby was ripped from her arms. Ronnie felt completely useless. She couldn't look at the scene now, it was becoming too painful. She didn't want to think about the 'what ifs'. She had to know, she had to know what was happening.

"What... what's happening… to her?"

Ronnie managed to let the words escape her as she held onto Roxy for support, both emotional and physical. She felt her legs shaking violently and her face clam into a cold sweat. The man turned to her, his face unreadable.

"I need to know what happened, before she fell unconscious."

The medic probed a desperate Ronnie. He saw the broken mother, and almost immediately tore his eyes away, back to Danielle. The lingering question was cut short by the second paramedic entering and falling beside his colleague. He lay the stretcher on the floor beside the sofa before looking to check on the condition of the young girl. Both men lifted her from her current position and lowered her gently to the stretcher.

Ronnie felt her heart lurch at the sight. She felt her own body throwing her forwards as she watched her baby being lifted. She took hold of Danielle's hand with both of hers, wrapping her fingers between her daughters.

"Please… please help her. I don't know what's wrong, what she did. I don't know…"

She let the cries escape her freely. How she looked to everyone else didn't cross her mind for a second. Everyone around her looked on in pity, Ronnie was broken and it was clear to see. The emotional pain felt so horrific, she felt it through her whole body. Was it karma? Was what happened to Danielle some cruel trick of fate? Ronnie's guilt consumed her as she followed beside her daughter.

The Mitchells followed each other closely from the flat, their faces all as pale as each others. Roxy watched on as her sister sobbed uncontrollably at the side of her niece. She had no idea what was going to happen, to either of them. But she knew one thing for sure; Danielle had to be okay. Ronnie loosing her didn't bare thought.

Danielle was being lifted slowly into the ambulance, Ronnie not far behind. She gripped tightly to her baby's cold hand. She heard her sister's voice as the back doors began to close. She peered her head round, not letting loose of Danielle. She could see Roxy, a sleeping Amy in her arms, tears falling delicately from her eyes.

"Love you Ron. She'll be okay."

Ronnie replied with her most convincing smile, the corners of her mouth only twitching slightly. She looked to Amy, then back up at her sister.

"Follow behind us."

The sirens began to rip loudly through the air as the Ambulance pulled away from the Square. Ronnie turned back to Danielle. Her eyes widened as she noticed her daughters were doing the same.

"Danielle?"

Danielle's eyes closed tightly as she felt the pain rip through her. She shuffled uncomfortably on the stretcher whilst releasing a weak wail. Her body fell limp again. Her chest lurching upwards as her body began to fail her.

Ronnie stood up, knocking over the small chair which once supported her. She leant over Danielle, her eyes full of fright.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO HER?!"

Ronnie looked on in complete horror as her daughter began to fit. The paramedics motioned her away, attempting to examine the young girl, while at the same time trying to calm her mother. Ronnie looked away from the scene; it was making her feel dizzy herself. She closed her hands over her ears and shook her head as she attempted to block out the world around her. She just wanted it to end. She paced up and down the little room she had in the ambulance.

Back in the Square, Roxy handed her daughter to her cousin, whilst she and Peggy ran towards the Jeep. They leapt in hurriedly, Roxy starting the engine before either of them had the chance to close their doors.

"Look after her Phil!"

Roxy pulled out from the parking space, turning out of the square. She motioned everyone out of her path as a crowd began to gather. She pushed down hard on the accelerator and sped out of the square. Her mind was now one tracked, Danielle needed to be okay. Not only for Ronnie but for everyone, she was a Mitchell and they couldn't loose her, not now.

**Thanks for reading. I know it's taking a while before we've got to the hospital and finding out what's going to happen to Danielle, but I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible. I know I haven't updated in a while but after this week my main exams should be over and I should have a bit more spare time to update. Please review if you can :) x**


	21. Delay

"Look Aunty Peg, there!" Roxy screeched as she spotted the distinctive flash of red lights and the ear piercing sirens. Peggy turned quickly, noticing the ambulance struggling through a sea of traffic gathered around a small roundabout. Both women scanned the roads for any sign of what could be causing the delay. Time was quickly passing, every moment was precious.

"What the hell are they playin' at?!" Roxy bellowed as she noticed a group of grey ironed haired, rather tired looking garbage men shuffling around their truck in a near trance. They were clearly blocking the road and it was a mystery to both women how they could be so oblivious to the sirens and the horns demanding they clear the way.

"I ain't havin' this..." And with that Roxy forcefully pulled herself from her Jeep and made her way across the road, towards the problem. She knew she wasn't the best person for the job. But this was a group of people who weren't giving a blind bit of interest to what was around them and what they were causing. Her sister and niece were in that ambulance, and the longer this would take, the less likely things were to be okay, the way she wanted.

Roxy ran over to the one man close to the back of the truck, who looked as if he was doing his best to be as slow as possible, this only angered an already fuelled up Roxy. "Oi, you!" The man turned, slightly startled by the young women's voice. He then turned away; he wasn't in any mood for the confrontation she craved. "Oi, you, Speedy Gonzales, don't look away from me!" Roxy pointed her finger at the man as he turned, clear annoyance on his face.

Ronnie now sat at the side of her daughter. She laid her arm over Danielle's torso, stroking up and down at the arm furthest away from her. "That's it, we'll be okay, don't worry." Ronnie was speaking to Danielle, repeating the same sentence over and over. But she couldn't help thinking her words were more reassurance to herself than to Danielle. It was slowly working, she was slowly convincing herself everything would be okay. Danielle's eyes were open and full of confusion, her mothers words held no comfort, she longed for them to, but it never came.

Her calm was short lived when she was thrown slightly to the side at the sudden halt of the ambulance. She felt Danielle's body shift slightly at the abrupt stop, her baby's eyes opened further at the force. "Ronnie? What's wrong?" She tightened her hold over her baby almost holding her in embrace even though she lay on the stretcher. Nothing would stop her being close to Danielle, nothing. "Don't panic sweetie, its okay..."

"Is there something wrong with your ears?" The man tried his best to keep his cool. "Please Miss, if you don't mind, I've got a job to do." He continued to drag the bin away from the truck, his pace slightly quicker than before. It was clear to Roxy that arguing with this man was only consuming more and more time, and shouting in his face was only making the situation more difficult.

"The ambulance..." Roxy pointed over to the increasing amount of traffic, the angered faces of many looking towards them. The ambulance was making little progress, people were trying their best to make room, but it wasn't making much of a difference. The mans eyes were drawn towards them, squinting hard. "My sister and her daughter are in there, and they need to get to the hospital. So if you don't mind..." Roxy tried to remain calm but her words were clearly tainted with desperation and panic at every second that passed.

She was now gesturing towards the truck, but kept her eyes firmly on the garbage man. She watched as his eyes opened properly, quickly realizing what was actually going on around him. "I'm sorry Miss, we'll get out of your way. Just give us a minute…" He raised his voice further, attempting to catch the attention of his colleague. "Hey Reg! Move her out the way will ya?" He swayed his hand to gesture his demand. The younger man hopped quickly into the side of the truck and pulled up onto the pavement.

Ronnie was becoming more and more panicked as she realized the ambulance was at an almost stand still. "What's happening? Why aren't we moving?!" She called to the paramedics who stood talking as she waited for a response. "Its traffic Miss Mitchell, we're doing all we can." The one paramedic looked out of the small window in the vehicle and turned to Ronnie, slightly bemused. "A relative of yours, she was at your flat."

Ronnie planned to stand for a mere second, puzzled to what was going on. But when she fixed her eyes on a rather flustered Roxy, she let the side of her mouth twitch up slightly. Typical Roxy. Ronnie's mouth dropped again as the realization of the situation hit her, she watched her sister continue to shout at the stranger. Didn't she realize what she was doing? Danielle needed help and Roxy wasn't helping.

A sudden rush of cars filtered down the road, all simultaneously beeping their horns, there faces tainted with anger as they passed Roxy and the old man. Roxy headed back towards the car. She watched as the ambulance drew away. Releasing a heavy sigh she jumped back into the Jeep, pulling out quickly, continuing on her journey to the hospital.

Back in the ambulance, Ronnie was back at Danielle's side. She lent her elbow on the side of the stretcher and held Danielle's hand in hers. Both hands wrapped tightly around her daughters.

**Okay, righty hoe. I know it's been along time and I'm sorrrryyy. :) Updates are going to come more frequently soon, all exams finish on Thursday but I wont be able to update that night as I'm off to London to see BRITNEY! :) Buuut because I've pretty much got the next chapter planned out, I think I may post tonight. I'll see how you feel about this chapter first, so please review if you can and I'll do my best. Thank you for reading and hope you still want to read more! :)**

**- Beckie x**


	22. Any Worse?

**Okay, thank you everyone for your reviews, they were lovely! :) Here's my longest chapter for you all to say thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you like it :) x**

On the way to the hospital, Danielle was becoming more uncomfortable. The pain had arisen again and she soon was crying for help. Ronnie struggled to keep her still. She tried all she could to prove not only to Danielle but to herself she WAS a mum, and she was going to show everyone just how great a mum she was. Not only that, a grandmother. Ronnie squirmed slightly at the thought, not too fond of the name. But she was up for the job, she wanted it badly. Another problem she had yet to face, what did Danielle want?

"Hey you, don't cry. Its going to be fine, it's all going to be okay." Ronnie attempted to calm her daughter. She spoke to her like a child; she guessed it was one of those things she had to get used to. She'd dreamt since the age of fourteen how her little girl had grown every year. Her first birthday, second, third… the fourth being one of the hardest. Just knowing she, herself had every right to bring up her baby; her dad would have no say in the matter. Ronnie was then an adult and could do anything she liked.

More whimpers from Danielle brought Ronnie from her thoughts. Here she was, her little Amy, all grown up. The hurt it brought Ronnie to watch her twist and turn in pain made her feel the worst she'd ever felt. The likeness to herself she saw in Danielle was quite overwhelming, the same eyes, holding the same feeling.

Ronnie slowly lowered her head down towards her daughter and rested her forehead against her own. Pulling back slightly, she delicately wiped each tear as they fell from Danielle's eyes, one by one. "You're part of me, and you'll get through this, my daughter, my little me." Ronnie smiled further as she locked eyes with Danielle.

Both women felt the ambulance stop abruptly, the second time in the last 10 minutes. As the sirens went silent, Ronnie stood. She watched on as the paramedics rushed to the back of the ambulance and pushed open the doors. She tried her best to keep up as Danielle was taken from her. She noticed more people gathering, lowering her daughter to a trolley, whilst wheeling her towards the entrance. A nurse soon approached her and took her by the arm, allowing her to step out of the ambulance.

"Her mother?" The nurse questioned. But Ronnie's eyes remained on Danielle, being carted quickly further and further away from her. "Yes, yes. I've got to go; I've got to be with her." The nurse didn't refuse, nor agree. "Don't worry Miss…?" The nurse kindly asked. "Mitchell" Ronnie quickly replied. "Don't worry Miss Mitchell, you can see her straight away, but we do need to carry out some tests fairly soon. Check on not only Danielle, but the baby." This again made Ronnie cringe, she had no idea what was going to happen. Would Danielle be okay? The baby? Would Danielle want the baby to be okay? These questions hurt Ronnie to even ponder, she shut it out again. She had a main focus, and she had to stick to it.

Ronnie jogged over towards the entrance, scanning for her daughter. She spotted the group of medics entering the ward corridor, and she was soon following. "Excuse me?" She called after them but they didn't hear. She continued to pace after them, watching as they took Danielle into a room, not far away.

She stopped as she reached the door; the nurse was soon behind her. She watched as Danielle was attached to a drip and doctors gathered, injecting her with unknown substances. This only confused Ronnie further, she wanted answers. "What are you giving her?" She questioned as she entered the room. The doctor turned to her and invited her with a welcoming smile. Danielle looked up to Ronnie and gave her a worrying look of fear.

Ronnie walked straight over to her, not a doubt in her mind. She pulled up a chair beside her and took Danielle's hand in hers, lowering herself to her daughter's level. "What did I tell you? It's going to be alright, okay? You're gonna be fine." Danielle continued to stare blankly at Ronnie. She watched as Danielle's eyes brimmed with tears, her lips quivered. "I'm scared." As soon as she spoke, she began to cry heavily. Tears falling so fast, it would be impossible for Ronnie to stop them falling.

This was it for Ronnie, this is as bad as it gets. Watching Danielle cry like this caused physical pain for Ronnie, it was verging on agony.

Back in the car park, Roxy and Peggy pulled up. Roxy seemed in more of a hurry than before. She was slightly apprehensive to whether the delay of traffic had actually caused the situation to worsen. She opened the car door and swung it shut. She was quick to make her way towards the entrance, Peggy struggling slightly behind. "Roxy love? Slow down." Roxy turned for a moment, and paused for a slight moment, before continuing her way through the doors of the building. She approached the desk as soon as it was within sight. She looked back to Peggy and took her by the arm. "Come on Aunty Peg."

Now, being here, it was daunting to Roxy. It made her feel as if it was all becoming too real. It brought up memories Roxy didn't want to be reminded of, but was forced to by the all too familiar smell and the sight of people wondering around aimlessly.

Upon reaching the desk, they lady sitting behind looked up immediately, Roxy making her presence known with a rather forced and comical cough. "Can I be of any help madam?" The woman asked politely. Roxy appreciated the gesture and replied with calmness; kindness was the only thing that would allow her to see her sister and Danielle. "Yes actually. My niece was brought in not long ago?" Roxy awaited response. "Her name?" The woman kept her eyes fixed on the screen. "Danielle." She began to type before looking back up at Roxy. "Surname?"

Roxy squinted her eyes at the receptionist questionably, before turning to Peggy. She didn't even know, not even her niece's surname. Roxy felt slightly annoyed at herself for not knowing even the smallest of details, Peggy looked to the floor in thought. Surely she'd know. She did work for her. Her head sprang back up as she pictured Danielle's details she'd been handed upon employing her. A silly thing to remember, but was thankful she did.

"Jones. Danielle Jones." Roxy smiled at her Aunt before looking back down to the receptionist who continued to type in her details. "Okay, we've had a Danielle Jones brought it not long ago. If you would take a seat in our family room we will get someone out to you as soon as we can." The nurse smiled up at the two women, gesturing towards a room, visible from her desk, hoping they'd follow her instructions.

Roxy looked to Peggy and then back to the woman. She was reluctant, but there was no point in protesting, she'd soon realized that didn't get anyone anywhere. "Okay… Thanks." She turned and took hold of her Aunt's hand and made they made their way slowly down the corridor. "She'll be okay won't she? Both of them?" Roxy looked to Peggy for reassurance; she defiantly needed it after the day so far.

"They'll be fine darlin'. Don't you go worrying yourself." Peggy replied, along with a squeeze of Roxy's hand. They both looked at each other, thankful for having someone with them. They both felt guilty, it was understandable. They'd both allowed Archie back into their lives, believed him over Ronnie. Maybe if he hadn't of been there, Ronnie would have known sooner and this whole situation would be a lot less difficult.

Back in Danielle's room, an eerie silence overthrew mother and daughter. Danielle kept her attention fully focused on her surroundings, the doctors, the machines, even the tiles on the ceiling. Anywhere that wasn't Ronnie. But Ronnie still kept a firm grip on her daughters hand, she refused to let go, if she did she'd risk loosing her forever and that was a risk that wasn't worth taking.

Moments passed, moments of silence. Only the noise of the machinery surrounding them filled the air. Danielle was slowly getting irritable. The drugs they had given her were beginning to wear off and she wanted answers. She turned to Ronnie for the first time in minutes. Ronnie looked back at her, the corners of her mouth arising at the long awaited acknowledgement. "What's going to happen to me?" Danielle questioned, a slight panic laced her words.

Before Ronnie could reply a doctor re-entered the room. This immediately drew the attention of both Ronnie and Danielle. The doctor approached Danielle's bed, grasping a clipboard between his hands. He raised his glasses to his eyes as he looked down and read the information before him. "Okay, Danielle? I'm Dr. Murphy and I'll be running your tests." He allowed himself to smile at the young girl. She was clearly frightened. All Danielle could muster was a nod. Ronnie noticed her daughter's apprehension and gave her hand a slight squeeze, to let her know she was there for her.

"Okay, we're ready to perform the tests, so we'll have someone bring you to the room, is that okay?" Danielle again nodded in response. She watched as two nurses approached her bed and began to roll her slowly towards the door. The doctor looked over to Ronnie, who remained seated, staring on at the scene ahead. "Your mum can come with you if you like?" Danielle turned to face Ronnie, who began to stand, picking up the bag which lay by the chair beside her. She looked away quickly. "No, I'm okay; I'll be fine on my own."

Ronnie stood still as tears began to form, her eyes shining slightly. She didn't want her with her. Her little girl didn't want her to be there? This devastated her. Ronnie fell back onto the chair, staring mindlessly as her daughter was taken from her. All she wanted was to be by her side and help her through it. Danielle didn't want her there, her own daughter. As the doctor left the room, he looked over to Ronnie and gave a small sympathetic smile; Ronnie diverted her attention straight to the floor. She didn't want his pity.

"Miss Mitchell?" Ronnie looked back up at him, she desperately didn't want the tears to fall, but she could feel them brimming and was unable to stop them. She faced the floor below and her head fell into her hands. This was as bad as it got. The moments in the ambulance, in the hospital room moments before. They were nothing to the horrific blow she felt now, nothing. The doctor made his way carefully towards the fragile woman. He knelt by her side, causing her to look up. She began to wipe away the tears as they fell. She laughed through her cries. "I'm sorry, its okay. I'm fine."

"Come on; ill take you to the family room. There are people there, waiting for Danielle. I'm sure they'll want to see you" The doctor reached out his hand. Ronnie looked to it, but turned away, standing reluctantly. She followed closely behind the Doctor as he led her through the corridor. She wasn't taking any notice of her surroundings. All that occupied her thoughts was her baby, and her words of rejection. Could it get any worse?

**Okay, I know it's cruel. But I promise you, things will get better for them. There are reasons behind everything and will hopefully make the next chapter more meaningful. Thank you for reading. Would love if you could review and let me know what you thought. The sooner I hear any feedback, the sooner I'll try and update. Love you, readers! :)**


	23. Needs

Ronnie was slowly making her way through the corridor. Everything now, was a blur. A cloud of emptiness shielding her mind from even contemplating the reality of the situation she had somehow got herself in. Why did her daughter not want her to be there with her? Everything had been perfect this morning. They were smiling, even joking with each other. It was like Ronnie had been dreaming, and none of that had even occurred. Just her mind toying with her. Letting her see only what she wanted.

Well, did it really matter now? Her daughter wasn't with her. She didn't need her, she made it perfectly clear. Did Danielle even love her? How can you love someone you don't even know? As Ronnie had thought over the past months she had imagined herself as her daughter; put herself in Danielle's shoes. All she saw in herself was a hard-faced ice queen who thrived off other people's pain.

The looks she'd given Danielle caused Ronnie's heart to ache. Her own baby, that tiny baby she held in her arms. She was the same girl. That little baby who she loved more than she could even contemplate. She's treated her as nothing, a random stranger. At least with strangers, you simply ignore, they're just another face, one out of many you see each day. Nothing from the norm.

But Amy. Amy had been one of those faces. One of those 'insignificant' forms she'd passed each day. Ronnie hadn't given her a second thought when it mattered. She was a randomer, another teen, and another person who was yet to be her problem. But she was her problem, her flesh and blood. If her visit to Weymouth hadn't arisen then maybe her frame of mind and judgement would be different. That monster had twisted and toyed with her mind, made her see things differently.

Her father, he didn't deserve that name. He was dead to her and to everyone within her family. He had screwed with her, with everyone. Hearing the words leave him was a like driving a thousand knives straight through her. Back then, she would have probably preferred that to hearing his lies. They were painful, a pain Ronnie had never quite experienced before.

Maybe it was time to reassess that. What about now? What was worse? Ronnie continued to question herself. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a heart lurching cry. Her head turned suddenly to an open door to her side. A mother; a mother and a doctor. She watched as the woman's knees buckled beneath her and she slowly sank to the floor, her cries pierced through everyone. Ronnie brought her hands quickly to her ears, the second time that day. She shook her head, as the tears began to creep their way back.

She was brought to a halt rather suddenly. She let her hands fall to her sides and took a wavered breath inwards as her eyes averted up towards the Doctor. "Sorry..." Was all she conjured as her face remained unreadable, nothing there now but a blank canvas, which was coated slightly with the lingering tears. She watched as the Doctor motioned towards the family room. "Just through here." He comforted Ronnie with a simple smile, as she took her steps towards the room.

"Thank you." Was all she mustered, as her eyes now remained firmly in the room. There she saw her sister, her aunt. They didn't even cause Ronnie to flinch. At this very moment, nothing mattered to Ronnie, she didn't care. All she kept pictured was Danielle, that was it. Ronnie didn't want to be confronted by her family, she didn't want an interrogation, especially from Roxy. Ronnie knew what she'd be like and she wasn't ready. Considering her sister hadn't exactly helped them on their journey. She turned one last time to the doctor, averting her eyes once again. "Thanks Doctor."

Dr. Murphy simply comforted the clearly distressed mother with the touch of the arm and calmly walked away, closing the door firmly as Ronnie had stepped in. Arms defensively crossed, Ronnie looked around the lightly lit up room, desperate to hide her true emotions. She watched as her sister arose from her chair and took a small step towards her "Ron..." Ronnie felt something rise from her as she watched on, her eyes slowly widened as she quickly pulled her arms apart.

"No." She conjured sternly. She held up her hand to a rather worried looking Roxy. She made no attempt for eye contact with her sister as Ronnie fell back onto the waiting chair. Roxy began to step back warily as she picked up on her sister's vibe. Roxy hadn't seen her sister this way before, not this bad. She took back her seat and looked around in confusion. Roxy then diverted her attention to Peggy who looked just as worried as she was. Peggy opened her mouth to speak, but she had no words of comfort for Ronnie or Roxy, she had no idea of the situation, and she had no clue as to what Ronnie was feeling. The ice queen remained unreadable.

Ronnie again sunk into her hands. She couldn't just wait here in silence, she just couldn't. Now, she had no one. She'd pushed everyone away again, just like she always does. Danielle, Jack... now Peggy and Roxy. What had she become? Unapproachable? Who'd even want to be near her? These doubts continued to swarm in Ronnie's already damaged mind.

The pain radiated through her, so much of it, it was so hard. Why did it have to be so hard?

She slowly lifted her head up, as she did she saw the faces of Peggy and Roxy fixed firmly onto hers. They looked scared too, almost as scared as Ronnie herself. Looking at her baby sister she felt so stupid. How could she have hurt her as well? Thinking over her single word of rejection minutes before, caused guilt to rise yet again in Ronnie. Roxy had been nothing but supportive. Yes, she'd made her mistakes, but who doesn't? Roxy eyes displayed everything; Ronnie could read her like a book. The worry, anguish and fear caused another ache inside her.

Ronnie face slowly contorted, her lip quivering just looking at her. Her eyes began to fill and tears began to fall. She took one hand from her lap and reached in her baby sister's direction.

"Roxy..."

Okay... hope you liked it. I'm aiming to update again tomorrow or the weekend. Please review let me know what you thought. x


	24. Out of Place

Ronnie and Roxy both sat silently, their hands gripping to one another's desperate to seek comfort and reassurance. Ronnie more so, Roxy felt the slight pain that came with her sisters grip but merely shrugged it off and gave Ronnie's hand a slight squeeze, turning towards her sister and letting herself smile, desperate to overthrow the eerie atmosphere that came with their silence. Ronnie looked up at her sister, seeing the smile but accepting it as a mere mask shielding Roxy's actual thoughts and feelings.

Looking at Ronnie, was hurting Roxy. She wanted answers from her sister. Why was she here? Why wasn't she with Danielle? But Ronnie's clear shell of fragility was something Roxy felt no need to worsen. But the overpowering thought of her niece calling out for Ronnie was scarred into her brain and the image of Danielle crumpled on the floor screeching out in pain for her mum was something she wouldn't forget in time. So why wasn't she with her now? It didn't look good. Ronnie being here in a clear state showed just that.

"Ron." Roxy began, trying -as delicately as she could muster- to catch her sisters attention from the floor tiles. She got no response from Ronnie, who was clearly hypnotised by her own thoughts, staring blankly to the ground. Roxy jumped at the sudden weight she felt on her thigh. She turned quickly to her left, where she saw only Peggy displaying her best comforting smile. "Roxy darlin', leave her yeah?" Roxy looked at her Aunt with a stare, her impatience growing by the second towards her sister.

Roxy and Peggy continued to exchange glares, each, letting on their own thoughts on how to approach Ronnie, both clearly being on a completely different wave length. In truth, neither knowing the best way forward. Little did either of them know who was watching the whole exchange. Roxy turned yet again, the smallest of whimpers coming from her side. She slowly felt the hold on her hand loosen, seeing the face of her sister contort yet again, allowing the tears to fall once more.

Roxy said nothing. Only wrapping her arms firmly around her sister's torso, which began to shake ever so slightly as the cries were heard. Ronnie responded, allowing herself to take comfort in her sister and returning her embrace.

Back in the testing room, Danielle lay still. Watching hypnotically as several medics came and went. As the doctor entered the room, Danielle allowed herself to breath, recognising at least one face. "Everything okay Danielle?" Little did Danielle know the doctor had picked up on her nerves and was staring straight at her, his head lent slightly to the left, displaying a look of confusion and slight worry. Danielle tried her best not to show her fear of being in the room, alone, no one to tell her everything would be okay.

Danielle felt the need of a familiar face, someone close. She needed reassurance, more so now than ever. She was scared, scared of being alone; scared of what was going to happen, scared for her baby. She allowed her hand to rest across her stomach as she watched the doctor take out his pen and look down at his clipboard. Allowing herself to nod, whilst feeling the drugs beginning to wear off. "Okay Danielle, do you think you could tell me what happened to you, how you came to fall?"

Danielle looked up at the doctor, his face craving a response. She looked away from his stare, immediately feeling uncomfortable. Who was she trying to kid? Her brave exterior was falling fast and it was showing. Why had she been so stupid to think she could go through this alone? She thought back to being in the room with Ronnie, watching her mother watch her, so much pain radiated from her. Danielle had caused that, caused Ronnie to feel rejected. She knew how that felt, more than anyone she knew, rejection was painful and Danielle had done just that.

But what if Ronnie deserved that, could Danielle be strong enough to let the past be the past? She didn't know whether she could, but she wanted to try. More than anything, she wanted to try. But she hadn't even given her the chance. She saw the regret that came with her mother and saw her fear of being rejected the night before. Danielle had let it go then, so why not now? Was the honeymoon period coming to an end? Maybe the feeling of happiness at finally being accepted and acknowledged had clouded her better judgement.

If there was one thing she knew it was she wanted her near, for Ronnie to hold her tight, just like she'd let her in the ambulance. But this time Danielle would feel happy to let her, she would hold her mother too and they would be happy. That's what she wanted and that's what she was going to get, and no one would stop her from having what she wanted.

"Danielle?" The doctor attempted to regain the young girl's attention. She seemed to have drifted in thought. He watched as she turned quickly towards him, snapping her back into reality. He watched as she looked to the door, at the people passing by. She seemed totally distance, on another wave length. "You okay Danielle? Can you remember what happened?" Yet again, he received no recognition, nothing but silence.

The doctor decided to tackle the situation calmly and delicately. He took a chair from the corner of the room and took a seat next to Danielle's bed, watching her continue to stare into the corridor, as if she was waiting for something, someone. He sat, he watched as she turned towards him. He noticed her change instantly, her eyes glazing. "Danielle, are you okay? Do you need something?" The girl was beginning to worry him, she looked suddenly frightened.

Her hand raised, she covered her view of the doctor, desperate to shield her tears. "No. I can't do it, I need her." The doctor looked puzzled. "Need who, Danielle?" She allowed her hand to fall. "Please...Mum, I need Ronnie."

**So Danielle wants her mum, but how will Ronnie feel about Danielle's continuous change in mood? On another note, I wasn't sure how people feel about Ronnie and Roxy bonding. I personally love them as sisters when they're comforting each other, and their emotional moments together. But please review and let me know what you think of R&R and also R&D, and let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing what you think, as I'm not always sure myself. Also thank you to the people who review almost every chapter, really nice to hear what you think, and to everyone else who reviews occasionally. Thank youuu x**


End file.
